36 Lezioni di Vivec
36 Lezioni di Vivec è una serie di libri scritti dal dio Vivec. Alla lettura, ognuno di essi aumenta un'abilità, ad eccezione del Sermone 37. E' la più lunga serie di libri in cui ognuno dei volumi è un libro abilità. Lista Contenuti 'Sermone 1' Nacque dalla cenere tra i Velothi, poi Chimer, prima della guerra con gli uomini del nord. Ayem giunse per prima al villaggio dell'uomo dei netch, e la sua ombra era quella di Boethiah, il Principe dei Complotti, e le cose sconosciute e conosciute si sarebbero piegate intorno a lei finché non sarebbero state come stelle o messaggeri delle stelle. Ayem prese la moglie dell'uomo dei netch e disse: "Sono la Regina dal Volto di Serpente dei Tre in Uno. In te c'è un'immagine e un incantesimo di sette sillabe, AYEM AE SEHTI AE VEHK, che ripeterai a lui finché il mistero non arriverà". Poi Ayem gettò la moglie dell'uomo dei netch nell'acqua dell'oceano, dove i dreugh la portarono in castelli di vetro e corallo. Donarono alla moglie dell'uomo dei netch branchie e dita di latte, cambiando il suo sesso cosi che potesse dare alla luce l'immagine come un uovo. Rimase lì per sette o otto mesi. Poi Seth venne dalla moglie dell'uomo dei netch e disse: "Sono il Re Meccanico dei Tre in Uno. In te c'è un uovo del mio fratello-sorella, che possiede conoscenza invisibile di parole e spade, che dovrai nutrire finché non venga l'Hortator". Poi Seth stese le mani e moltitudini di omuncoli arrivarono, ognuno con una corda luccicante, attraverso l'acqua e sollevarono la moglie dell'uomo del netch in superficie e la misero sulle rive della Costa di Azura. Qui giacque per altri sette o otto mesi, facendo attenzione alla conoscenza dell'uovo sussurrandogli i Codici di Mephala e le profezie di Veloth e anche gli insegnamenti proibiti di Trinimac. Sette Daedra vennero a lei una notte e ognuno diede all'uovo nuovi moti che potevano essere ottenuti con certi movimenti delle ossa. Questi sono chiamati i Baroni che si Muovono Così. Poi venne un ottavo Daedroth, ed era un Demiprincipe chiamato Fa-Nuit-Hen, o il Moltiplicatore dei Movimenti Conosciuti. E Fa-Nuit-Hen disse: "Chi stai aspettando?" A questo la moglie dell'uomo del netch rispose l'Hortator. "Vai nella terra dell'Indoril entro tre mesi, perché in quel tempo arriverà la guerra. Io torno ora ad infestare i guerrieri che morirono e si chiedono ancora perché. Ma prima ti mostro questo". Quindi i Baroni e i Demiprincipi si unirono in una colonna di stili di combattimento terribili da vedere e danzarono davanti all'uomo e alla sua immagine che apprendeva. "Guarda, piccolo Vehk, e trova il volto dietro lo splendore del mio carro dotato di lame, in quanto in esso è recato il sentiero non mischiato del conflitto, perfetto in ogni modo. Qual è questo numero?" Si dice che il numero è il numero degli uccelli che possono fare un nido in un antico albero di tibrol, meno tre grammi di lavoro onesto, ma Vivec nei suoi ultimi anni ne trovò uno migliore e così diede questo segreto alla sua gente. "Poiché ho schiacciato un mondo con la mia sinistra", dirà, "ma nella mia destra è come avrebbe potuto vivere contro di me. L'amore è solo sotto la mia volontà." La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 2' La moglie dell'allevatore di netch che portava l'uovo di Vivec dentro di sé andò cercando le terre degli Indoril. Lungo il viaggio, molti spiriti arrivarono per vederla e per offrire istruzioni al suo figlio-figlia, il futuro glorioso guerriero-poeta invisibile di Vvardenfell, Vivec. Il primo spirito tese le braccia verso di lei e inserì la sua conoscenza. La moglie dell'allevatore di netch venne imbevuta dello Sforzo Incalcolabile. L'uovo era deliziato e faceva le capriole dentro di lei, inchinandosi ai cinque angoli del mondo e dicendo: "Quindi, chiunque compia questo atto santo sarà fiero e grande tra gli altri!" Il secondo spirito era troppo distante e agì così tanto sopra la sua stazione che fu allontanato da un incantesimo di mal di testa. Il terzo spirito, At-Hatoor, scese dalla moglie dell'uomo dei netch mentre si rilassava sotto un Parasole dell'Imperatore. I suoi abiti erano fatti di implicazioni di significato, e l'uovo li guardò tre volte. La prima volta, Vivec disse: "Ha, non vuol dire niente!" Dopo aver guardato una seconda volta, disse: "Hmm, potrebbe esserci qualcosa, dopo tutto." Finalmente, dando agli abiti di At-Hatoor un lungo sguardo, disse: "Stupefacente, la capacità di dare significato a qualcosa privo di dettagli!" "C'è un proverbio," disse At-Hatoor, e poi se ne andò. Il quarto spirito arrivò col quinto, in quanto erano cugini. Avevano un tocco fantasma, ed entrarono nell'uovo per trovare il suo nucleo. Alcuni dicono che Vivec, a quel punto, era a forma di una stella con la propria penombra rotta; altri, che sembrava una rinascita di forme svanite. "Dal mio lato della famiglia", disse il primo cugino, "ti porto una serie di calamità che condurranno alla fine dell'universo". "E dal mio lato", disse il secondo cugino, "ti porto tutti i matrimoni primordiali che devono contrarsi durante esse, ognuno". E a questo l'uovo rise. "Mi è stato dato troppo da sopportare così giovane. Avrei dovuto essere nato prima". E poi il sesto spirito apparve, Mephala Mani Nere, che insegnò ai Velothi all'inizio dei giorni tutte le arti del sesso e dell'omicidio. Il suo cuore bruciante sciolse gli occhi della moglie dell'uomo dei netch e prese l'uovo dal suo stomaco con sei tagli. L'immagine dell'uovo, comunque, poteva vedere ciò che era stato prima nelle epoche antiche, mentre la terra si stava raffreddando e non era accecata. Si unì al Daedroth e prese i suoi segreti precedenti, lasciandone alcuni indietro per impedire che la ragnatela del mondo si districasse. Poi Mephala Mani Nere rimise l'uovo nella moglie dell'uomo dei netch e soffiò su di lei con un fiato magico finché il buco non si chiuse. Ma il Daedroth non le ridiede i suoi occhi, dicendo: "Dio ha tre chiavi: della nascita, delle macchine e delle parole tra di esse". All'interno di questo Sermone il saggio può trovare metà di queste chiavi. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 3' Essendo cieca, la moglie dell'uomo dei netch si addentrò in una caverna lungo la strada verso i domini della Casata Indoril. Quella caverna era una fortezza Dwemer. I Dwemer spiarono l'uovo e catturarono la moglie dell'uomo dei netch. Legarono la sua testa ai piedi e la portarono nel profondo della terra. Sentì qualcuno dire, "Vai e prepara un simulacro di lei e rimettilo in superficie, in quanto ha qualcosa di simile a ciò che abbiamo e quindi i Velothi lo vogliono prendere e noteranno se mancherà per troppo tempo". Nell'oscurità, la moglie dell'uomo dei netch sentì grandi coltelli che provavano ad aprirla. Quando i coltelli non funzionarono, i Dwemer usarono suoni solidi. Quando questi non funzionarono, fu portato un grande calore. Niente funzionò e l'uovo di Vivec rimase al sicuro dentro di lei. Un Dwemer disse, "Niente funziona. Dobbiamo andare e travisare ciò". Vivec sentì che sua madre era intimorita, quindi la consolò. "Il fuoco è mio: lascia che ti consumi, E crea una porta segreta All'altare di Padhome, Nella Casa di Boet-hi-Ah Dove saremo al sicuro E saremo curati". Questa vecchia preghiera fece sorridere la moglie dell'uomo dei netch, che cadde in un sonno così profondo che quando gli atronach Dwemer ritornarono con sfere spigolose per aprirla non si svegliò e morì in pace. Vivec fu tolto dal suo utero e messo dentro un vetro magico per studi ulteriori. Per confondere i suoi rapitori, canalizzò la sua essenza nell'amore, un emozione di cui i Dwemer non sapevano nulla. L'uovo disse: "L'amore non è usato solo come componente negli umori e negli affari ma anche come materia prima da cui le relazioni producono l'esasperazione nelle ore tarde, restrizioni modellate per sfortuna, indovinelli cuciti con affetti conosciuti solo alla coppia amante, e che sembra durino troppo. L'amore è anche un ingrediente spesso usato in trasparenti transazioni verbali e non verbali ove può essere certe volte convertito in una varietà di vere devozioni, alcune delle quali portano unioni dure, insolubili e infusibili. Nella sua forma base, l'amore fornisce circa tredici correnti di tutta l'energia derivata dalle relazioni. Il suo ruolo e valore nella società in generale sono controversi". I Dwemer furono irritati da queste parole e provarono a nascondersi dietro i loro simboli di potere. Mandarono i loro atronach per rimuovere dalla caverna l'uovo-immagine e metterlo nel simulacro che avevano creato della madre di Vivec. Un Dwemer disse: "Noi Dwemer siamo solo aspiranti a quello che hanno i Velothi. Saranno la nostra fine in questo e negli otto mondi conosciuti, NIRN, LHKAN, RKHET, THENDR, KYNRT, AKHAT, MHARA e JHUNAL". Il segreto della fine è all'interno di questo Sermone. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 4' Il simulacro della moglie dell'uomo dei netch che portava l'uovo di Vivec dentro di sé tornò indietro per cercare le terre degli Indoril. Lungo il viaggio molti altri spiriti vennero per vederlo e offrire istruzioni al suo figlio-figlia, il futuro glorioso guerriero-poeta invisibile di Vvardenfell, Vivec. Un gruppo di spiriti chiamati i Lobbisti della Gilda della Coincidenza apparve. Vivec comprese subito la sfida e disse: "La nozione popolare di Dio uccide la casualità". Il capo dei Lobbisti, il cui nome è dimenticato, tentò di difendere l'esistenza del concetto. Disse: "Dire qualcosa nello stesso istante può essere magico". Vivec seppe che per mantenere la propria divinità doveva trovare un forte argomento contro la fortuna. Disse: "La rivelazione improvvisa di condizioni corrispondenti ed elementi disparati che si incollano al momento della coincidenza non è uno dei prerequisiti per essere, in effetti, coincidenza? La sincronia viene da coincidenze ripetute al livello inferiore. Esami successivi mostrano che è il grande potere dei numeri puri delle coincidenze che conduce uno all'idea che la sincronia è guidata da qualcosa più del caso. Quindi, la sincronia finisce per invalidare il concetto di coincidenza, anche se sono segni sintomatici che lo portano in superficie". Quindi, la coincidenza fu distrutta nella terra dei Velothi. Quindi un Vecchio Osso della terra si alzò dinanzi al simulacro della moglie dell'uomo dei netch e disse: "Se stai per nascere come un re dominatore del mondo devi confonderlo con nuove parole. Fammi pensare". "Molto bene", disse Vivec, "Lascia che ti parli del mondo, di cui condivido il mistero e l'amore. Qual è la sua capitale? Hai intrapreso il percorso scenico del suo cammeo? Ho - leggermente, in segreto, perso candele poiché si trovano sul lato non vero, e guidano la mia mano lungo il bordo di un'ombra fatta da cento e tre divisioni di calore, e non lasciano prove". A questo, il Vecchio Osso si piegò su sé stesso venti volte finché non divenne simile a latte, che Vivec bevve, divenendo un re dominatore del mondo. Finalmente, il Cancelliere dell'Esattezza apparve, ed era perfetto da vedere da ogni angolo. Vivec comprese subito la sfida e disse: "La certezza è per i logici delle scatole di indovinelli e per le ragazze di fascino bianco che la ospitano nel loro tempo libero. Io sono una lettera scritta nell'incertezza". Il Cancelliere chinò la testa e sorrise in cinquanta modi diversi e perfetti tutti insieme. Tirò fuori dalla sua tunica l'astrolabio dell'universo e lo ruppe a metà, porgendo entrambi i frammenti all'immagine-uovo di Vivec. Vivec rise e disse: "Si, lo so. Il lavoro da schiavo dei sensi è tanto egoista quanto il ghiaccio polare, e peggiora quando le energie sono spese in una vita che altri considerano fortunata. Per essere un re dominatore devo soffrire molto di ciò che non può essere sofferto e ponderare questioni che nessun astrolabio o compasso può misurare". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 5' Finalmente, il simulacro della moglie dell'uomo dei netch divenne instabile. I Dwemer, nella loro fretta, l'avevano costruito in modo scadente e le ceneri della Montagna Rossa rallentarono i suoi tendini dorati. Prima cadde in ginocchio di fianco alla strada verso le terre degli Indoril, quindi cadde a terra, per essere scoperto ottanta giorni dopo da una carovana di mercanti sulla strada verso la capitale di Veloth, ora Almalexia. Vivec non era stato con la sua gente durante tutti i giorni della sua pre-vita, quindi rimase silenzioso e permise ai Chimer della carovana di pensare che il simulacro fosse rotto e vuoto. Un guerriero Chimer che stava proteggendo la carovana disse: "Guarda come i Dwemer provano a ingannarci come al solito, mettendo le nostre sembianze nei loro esseri di carne e metallo. Dovremmo portarlo alla capitale e mostrarlo alla nostra madre Ayem. Vorrà vedere questa nuova strategia dei nostri nemici". Ma il capitano dei mercanti disse: "Dubito che saremmo ben pagati per lo sforzo. Possiamo fare più soldi se ci fermassimo a Noormoc e lo vendessimo alle Mogli Rosse di Dagon, che pagano bene per le meraviglie fatte dal Popolo delle Profondità". Ma un altro Chimer, che era saggio nel profetizzare, guardò il simulacro con inquietudine. "Non ero stato assunto per aiutarvi a trovare il meglio della fortuna? Ti dico che dovreste ascoltare i vostri guerrieri e portare questa roba ad Ayem; nonostante sia stata fatta dai nostri nemici, c'è in essa qualcosa che diverrà santo o lo è già stato". Il capitano dei mercanti fece una pausa, poi guardò il simulacro della moglie dell'uomo dei netch e, anche se ascoltava sempre il consiglio dei suoi alleati, non poté pensare ad altro che ai profitti che poteva fare a Noormoc. Pensava principalmente al tipo di ricompensa delle Mogli Rosse, a quattro angoli e mozzafiato, una magia di pancia conosciuta da nessun altra parte sotto le lune. La sua sete ricchezza fece negare Ayem a sua madre. Diede ordine di cambiare percorso verso Noormoc. Prima che la carovana potesse ripartire, il guerriero Chimer che aveva consigliato di passare per la capitale buttò i suoi soldi al capitano dei mercanti e disse: "Ti pagherò per il simulacro e ti avverto: la guerra sta arrivando con gli uomini ispidi del nord e non metterò mia madre Ayem in condizioni impari contro un nemico mentre si rivolge ad altro". "Nerevar", disse il capitano dei mercanti, "questo non basta. Sono Trino nella mia strada, ma seguo la strada del mio corpo e chiedo di più". Quindi Vivec non poté più restare zitto e disse nella testa di Nerevar queste parole: "Puoi sentire le parole, quindi scappa Vieni, Hortator, spiegati in un chiaro ignoto, Stai calmo finché non avrai dormito nel ieri, E non proferire elegie per la pietra che si fonde". Quindi Nerevar uccise il capitano dei mercanti e prese sotto di sé la carovana. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 6' Hai scoperto il sesto Sermone di Vivec, che fu nascosto tra le parole che vennero insieme all'Hortator. C'è un eone dentro a sé stesso che quando viene svelato diventa la prima frase del mondo. Mephala e Azura sono i cancelli gemelli della tradizione e Boethiah è la fiamma segreta. Il Sole sarà mangiato dai leoni, che ancora non si trovano a Veloth. Sei sono le vesti e i finimenti indossati dalle supposizioni degli uomini. Procedi solo coi termini più semplici, poiché tutti gli altri sono nemici e ti confonderanno. Sei sono le formule per il paradiso con la violenza, una che hai imparato studiando queste parole. Il Padre è una macchina e la bocca di una macchina. Il suo unico mistero è un invito a sviluppare maggiormente. La Madre è attiva e artigliata come un nix-hound, anche se è la più santa fra quelle che reclamano i propri giorni. Il figlio sono io, Vehk, e sono tre, sei, nove e il resto che viene dopo, glorioso e comprensivo, senza limiti, massimo nella perfezione di questo mondo e degli altri, spada e simbolo, pallido come oro. C'è un quarto tipo di filosofia che non usa altro che incredulità. Per la spada intendo il sensibile. Per la parola intendo il morto. Io sono Vehk, il tuo protettore e il protettore della Montagna Rossa fino alla fine dei giorni, che sono 3333. Sotto di me c'è il selvaggio, di cui avevamo bisogno per allontanarci dagli Altmer. Sopra di me c'è la sfida, che si bagna nel fuoco e l'essenza di un dio. Attraverso me sei desiderato, al contrario dei profeti nati prima del tuo nome. Sei sono le strade, dall'enigma al nemico all'insegnante. Boethiah e Azura sono i principi del piano universale, che è generazione, che è creazione, e Mephala lo rende una forma d'arte. Per la spada intendo la prima notte. Per la parola intendo il morto. Ci sarà splendore nel tuo nome quando si dirà che è vero. Sei sono i guardiani di Veloth, tre prima e sono nati ancora e ti metteranno alla prova fino a che finché non avrai le tendenze proprie dell'eroe. C'è un mondo che sta dormendo e devi guardarti da esso. Per la spada intendo la doppia natura. Per la parola intendo la vita animale. Per la spada intendo preceduto da un sospiro. Per la parola intendo preceduto da un lupo. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 7' Mentre la carovana di Nerevar stava andando verso la capitale di Veloth, ora Almalexia, ci furono grandi sconvolgimenti dall'Oblivion. Un Duca dei Furfanti vagava nella Casa dei Problemi, fermandosi davanti ogni Porta delle Scritture per offrire i suoi rispetti, finché finalmente fu incontrato dal maggiordomo di Mehrunes Dagon. Il Duca dei Furfanti disse: "Sono stato convocato da Lord Dagon, signore delle acque orrende e del fuoco e ho portato il vessillo delle mie sette legioni". Il maggiordomo, la cui testa era una bolla di acqua orrenda e di fuoco, si inchinò, così che la testa del Duca dei Furfanti finisse nella sua. Vide il primo vessillo, che comandava una legione di truci guerrieri che potevano morire almeno due volte. Vide il secondo vessillo, che comandava una legione di tori alati e l'imperatore del colore che cavalcava ognuno di essi. Vide il terzo vessillo, che comandava una legione di gorgoni invertite, grandi serpenti le cui scaglie erano volti umani. Vide il quarto vessillo, che comandava una legione di amanti traditi. Vide il quinto vessillo, che comandava una legione di segugi saltellanti ansiosi di balzare su una vittima. Vide il sesto vessillo, che comandava una legione di pianeti ridotti. Vide il settimo vessillo, che comandava una legione di movimenti vincenti corazzati. Al che, il maggiordomo disse: "Duca Kh-Utta, le tue legioni anche se grandi non sono abbastanza per distruggere Nerevar o la via Trina. Guarda l'Hortator e vedi la saggezza che prende in moglie". E guardò nel mondo di mezzo e disse: "Evaporando in una moltitudine di tuoni Di guerra rossa e di uomini di chitina, Dove i destini Lo portano più lontano dalle nostre vie Il calore che abbiamo voluto E prego che ricordino ancora, Dove i destini Ammantano la distanza, Lieti nell'est dorato che abbiamo visto ora, Invece della guerra e della riparazione Della frattura ignota Una maledizione sull'Hortator E altre due sulle sue mani". E il Duca dei Furfanti vide i palmi dell'Hortator, sui quali l'uovo aveva scritto queste parole di potere: GHARTOK PADHOME GHARTOK PADHOME. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 8' E appena Nerevar e Vivec furono in vista della capitale e dei Quattro Angoli della Casa dei Problemi seppero che non era il momento di confrontarsi con loro. I musicisti della carovana crearono una grande canzone d'ingresso e gli undici cancelli di Mournhold vennero aperti. Ayem era accompagnata dal suo marito-stato, un'immagine sfocata che era incanalata ai suoi sempre variabili bisogni femminili. Intorno a lei c'erano gli Urli, una gilda ora dimenticata, che portavano con loro i capricci della gente, in quanto i Velothi erano ancora per lo più buoni di cuore. Gli Urli erano i consiglieri di Ayem e del paese, anche se certe volte litigavano e avevano bisogno di Seth per rendersi utili. Ayem si avvicinò a Nerevar che era adesso adornato delle bandiere della Casata Indoril. Le donò il simulacro della moglie dell'uomo dei netch con l'uovo di Vivec al suo interno. Ayem disse a Nerevar: "Seth che è Azura ha rivelato che la guerra è arrivata e che l'Hortator che ci libererà giungerà con una soluzione che cammina al suo fianco". Nerevar disse: "Ho viaggiato lontano dalla mia strada per avvisarti dell'inganno dei nostri nemici, i Dwemer, ma ho imparato molto dal viaggio e ho cambiato idea. Questa moglie dell'uomo dei netch che vedi al mio fianco è una spada e un simbolo e c'è una profezia al suo interno. Mi dice che, così, dobbiamo per un po' essere come è lui e, come popolo, camuffati nei nostri precedenti nemici, e di usare le loro macchine senza vergogna". A quel punto Vivec parlò ad alta voce, "Boethiah-che-sei-tu che indossasti la pelle di Trinimac per ripulire i difetti di Veloth, mia Regina, e così sarà ancora. Questo è il percorso dei gloriosi". Seth apparve fuori da una nube di vapore ferroso e i suoi seguaci fecero con il proprio sangue una sedia. Si sedette di fianco ad Ayem e guardò la rinascita del dominio. Vivec disse loro, i suoi Trini: "I miei riti e le prove e tutte le rime all'interno, Non hanno altro motivo che la rivelazione della mia pelle". Ayem disse: "AYEM AE SEHTI AE VEHK. Siamo liberati e fatti interamente, il diamante delle Mani Nere è svelato". Seth disse: "Dovunque passi, c'è una scrittura invisibile". Per questo gli Urli erano silenziosamente impegnati in letture improvvise. Vivec poi fece uscire dall'uovo tutti i suoi arti e caratteristiche, fondendosi con il simulacro di sua madre, branchiata e miscelata in tutte le arti dell'Est ferito-dalla-stella, sott'acqua e nel fuoco e nel metallo e nella cenere, sei volte saggio, e divenne l'unione di maschio e femmina, il magico ermafrodita, l'assioma marziale, il sesso-morte del linguaggio e unico in tutto il mondo centrale. Disse, "Ora guidiamo le mani dell'Hortator nella guerra e nelle sue conseguenze. Poiché noi andiamo diversamente, e nel tuono. Questo è il nostro destino". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 9' Allora venne la guerra con gli uomini del nord, ove Vivec guidò l'Hortator in una rapida e astuta unione coi Dwemer. I più grandi demoni a capo del frigido ovest erano quelli elencati qui sotto, cinque in numero profano. HOAGA, la Bocca di Fango, che appariva come un grande re barbuto, aveva il potere di Ordinare e respirare la terra. Sui campi di battaglia, questo demone era spesso visibile ai lati mentre mangiava voracemente il suolo. Quanto i suoi uomini cadevano, Hoaga riempiva i loro corpi con esso, al che loro si rialzavano per combattere, anche se più lentamente. Aveva un Nome Segreto, Fenja, e distrusse diciassette villaggi Chimer e due fortezze Dwemer prima di essere scacciato. CHEMUA, il Famelico Marciante, che appariva come un soldato a cavallo con un elmo completo, aveva i poteri del Cuore Ruggente e di ammalare il cielo. Mangiò l'eroe Chimer, Drez Khizumet-e, rimandando lo spirito all'Hortator come un assassino. Certe volte chiamato Primo Flagello, Chemua poteva causare mal di stomaco alle nubi e rendere bile la pioggia di Veloth. Distrusse sei villaggi Chimer prima di essere ucciso da Vivec e dall'Hortator. BHAG, l'essere con Due Lingue, che appariva come un grande re barbuto, aveva i poteri della Sicurezza e del Mutaforma. I suoi banditi erano pochi di numero ma si scatenarono nelle periferie occidentali, uccidendo molti cacciatori ed esploratori Velothi. Cadde in un grande scontro con Vivec, poiché solo il guerriero-poeta poteva comprendere la lingua doppia dell'uomo del nord, anche se ALMSIVI dovette rimanere invisibile durante il confronto. BARFOK, la Fanciulla dei Piani, che appariva come un umano alato con una lancia incrostata di pittura, aveva i poteri di Dominare gli Eventi. Le battaglie combattute contro di lei finivano sempre con una sua vittoria, poiché poteva dar forma ai risultati cantando. Quattro villaggi Chimer e altre due fortezze Dwemer furono distrutte dall'attuazione delle sue decisioni. Vivec dovette riempire la sua bocca con le sue dita di latte per impedirle di portare alla rovina i Velothi cantando. YSMIR, il Drago del Nord, che appare sempre come un grande re barbuto, aveva innumerevoli poteri riecheggianti. Era duro e oscuro e il più silenzioso dei capi degli invasori, anche se quando parlava, i villaggi venivano sollevati e gettati in mare. L'Hortator lo affrontò disarmato, afferrando i ruggiti del Drago con la propria mano finché la potente gola di Ysmir sanguinò. Questi ruggiti furono dati a Vivec per venire legati in un telaio d'ascolto d'ebano, che il guerriero-poeta mise sulla faccia e sulle orecchie di Ysmir per farlo impazzire e scacciarlo. "La venuta e l'allontanamento portano intorno tutte le cose. Quanto dirò adesso è spiacevole da scrivere: HERMA-MORA-ALTADOON! AE ALTADOON!" La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 10' Hai scoperto il decimo Sermone di Vivec, che fu nascosto nelle parole che vennero in seguito all'Hortator. L'evocatore alzerà la sua mano sinistra vuota e aperta, per indicare che non ha bisogno di armi. La venuta è sempre nascosta, quindi l'evocatore è sempre invisibile o, meglio, nella pelle dei suoi nemici. "La palpebra del regno riempirebbe trenta e sei fogli, ma l'occhio leggerà il mondo". Per questo l'Hortator ha bisogno di me per capire. La spada è una firma impaziente. Non scrivere contratti sui morti. Vivec dice che l'Hortator ricordi le parole di Boet-hi-ah: "Ci impegniamo con te, il Creatore-del-Telaio, lo Scarabeo: un mondo per noi per amarti, un mantello di polvere di cui avere cura. Traditi dai tuoi antenati quando non stavi neanche guardando. Il Canuto Magnus e le sue opinioni azzardate non possono sviare ciò che è minimizzato, un trucco degno del sempre soddisfatto. Una breve stagione di torri, un'assoluzione graduale, e cos'è questo, cos'è questo se non fuoco sotto la tua palpebra? Spostatevi nella vostra pelle, dico ai mangiatori-di-Trinimac. Fondete le vostre voci nel colore del rumore. Dividetevi come i vostri nemici, le Casate e mettete le vostre leggi in una sequenza stabilita dal centro, ancora come gli Angoli nemici della Casa dei Problemi, e vediti come legno, o lamine di fango o fogli di resina. Poi non dividerti, in quanto il passo di SITHISIT è più veloce della carica dei nemici ed egli spezzerà il tutto per il bene di un ciottolo. Perché noi andiamo in modo diverso, e nel tuono. SITHSIT è l'inizio di tutte le vere Casate, costruite contro la stasi e contro gli schiavi sfaticati. Allontanati dalle tue predilezioni, rotte come mappe false. Muoviti e muoviti in questo modo. Accelera contro i falsi padri, con le madri lasciate negli angoli che piangono per il vetro e la pioggia. La stasi non chiede semplicemente nulla, per sé stessa, che è nulla, come eri tu nelle otto durature imperfezioni". Vivec dice all'Hortator di ricordare le parole di Vivec. "CAPISCI CHE SITHSIT VIAGGIA ANCORA" Vivec dice all'Hortator di ricordare le parole di Vivec. "IN UNO SPECCHIO FOSFORESCENTE DEL CIELO" Vivec dice all'Hortator di ricordare le parole di Vivec. "ANNEGATO E SORRIDENTE" Vivec dice all'Hortator di ricordare le parole di Vivec. "INTERMITTENTE SPERA ABBASTANZA" Vivec dice all'Hortator di ricordare le parole di Vivec. "PER RISPONDERE A TUTTE LE COSE" Vivec dice all'Hortator di ricordare le parole di Vivec. "NON ANCORA INTERROGATO" La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 11' Questi erano i giorni di Resadaynia, quando Chimer e Dwemer vivevano sotto la saggia e benevola regola dell'ALMSIVI e il loro campione era l'Hortator. Quando gli dei di Veloth si sarebbero ritirati per modellare il cosmo e per altre ragioni, l'Hortator sarebbe stato certe volte confuso. Vivec sarebbe sempre stato lì per consigliarlo, e questa è la prima delle tre lezioni dei re dominatori: "Il mondo destato è l'amnesia del sogno. Tutti i motivi possono essere feriti mortalmente. Una volta abbattuti, i temi diventano la struttura della nostalgia futura. Non abusare dei tuoi poteri, o ti condurranno su una cattiva strada. Ti lasceranno come figlie ribelli. Perderanno la loro virtù. Diverranno perduti e risentiti e finalmente rimarranno incinti del seme della follia. Presto sarai il nonno di uno stato spezzata. Sarai canzonato. Cadrà come una pietra che ricorda che è davvero acqua". "Non tenere nulla nella tua casa che non sia utile o bellissimo". "Dovresti affrontare le prove senza impedimenti dal mondo delle restrizioni. Lo splendore delle stelle è il dominio di Ayem. L'egoismo del mare è di Seth. Io governo l'aria in mezzo. Tutto il resto è la terra, e sotto il tuo potere temporale. Non c'è osso che non possa essere rotto, tranne l'osso del cuore. Lo vedrai due volte nella tua vita. Prendi ciò che puoi la prima volta e lasciaci fare il resto". "Non c'è un vero simbolismo per il centro. Lo Sharmat crederà che ci sia. Sentirà che può causare anni di esuberanza sedendosi nel sacro, quando davvero nessuno può lasciare questo stato e causare qualcosa che non sia conflitto". "E' ancora una volta il caso del simbolico e sterile. Il vero principe che è maledetto e demonizzato sarà infine adorato con tutto il cuore. Secondo i Codici di Mephala, non può esserci arte ufficiale, solo la fissazione di punti di complessità che cancelleranno la soggezione delle persone cui sarà stato concesso abbastanza tempo. Questo è un segreto che ne nasconde un altro. Una sopravvivenza impersonale non è la via del re dominatore. Abbraccia l'arte delle persone e sposala, e con questo io intendo segretamente ucciderla". "Il re dominatore che vede nell'altro un suo pari non domina nulla". "Il segreto delle armi è questo: sono il seggio della pietà". "Il segreto del linguaggio è questo: è immobile". "Il re dominatore è corazzato dalla testa ai piedi con fiamme brillanti. E' redento da ogni atto che compie. La sua morte è solo un ritorno al mondo che si sta svegliando. Dorme in un secondo modo. Lo Sharmat è il suo doppio e per questo ti domandi se non governi nulla". "Hortator e Sharmat, uno e uno, undici, un numero non elegante. Quale degli uno è più importante? Potresti mai capire se hanno cambiato posto? Io posso, e perciò hai bisogno di me". "Secondo i Codici di Mephala, non c'è differenza tra il teorico e il terrorista. Anche il desiderio più caro sparisce in mano loro. Questo è il perché Mephala ha mani nere. Porta entrambe le tue in ogni discussione. Il re con una mano non trova alcun rimedio. Quando ti avvicini a Dio, comunque, tagliale entrambe. Dio non ha bisogno della teoria ed è corazzato dalla testa ai piedi con il terrore". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 12' Mentre l'Hortator rifletteva sulla prima lezione dei re dominatori, Vivec vagava per Mournhold e trovò che Ayem era con una coppia di amanti. Seth l'aveva diviso di nuovo. Vivec allora balzò nelle loro sembianze per osservare, ma non ottenne segreti che già non conoscesse. Lasciò poco di sé indietro per rendere il viaggio utile. Poi Vivec lasciò la capitale di Veloth e vagò lontano nella cenere. Trovò un'estensione di terra per far pratica con la sua forma gigante. Rese i suoi piedi di un materiale meno denso del divino per impedirgli di affondare nella terra. A quel punto il Primo Angolo della Casa dei Problemi, il Principe Molag Bal, rese nota la propria presenza. Vivec guardò il Re dello Stupro e disse: "Quanto sei bello, che non ti unisci a noi". E Molag Bal schiacciò i piedi del guerriero-poeta, che non erano invulnerabili, e li fece tagliare dalle sue legioni. Dei fuochi poderosi dal Posto Iniziale furono portati come reti per trattenere Vivec e lui li lasciò fare. "Preferirei", disse, "qualche tipo di cerimonia se dobbiamo sposarci". E le legioni che portarono via i piedi furono rievocate e gli venne ordinato di cominciare un banchetto. Melograni uscirono dalla terra e tende furono erette. Un gruppo di mistici Velothi venne, leggendo i passaggi dei piedi mozzati sul terreno e piangendo finché le scritture non furono bagnate. "Dobbiamo amarci brevemente", disse Vivec, "se dobbiamo. Sono richiesto per consigliare l'Hortator in questioni più importanti perché gli alti sacerdoti Dwemer suscitano problemi. Puoi avere la mia testa per un'ora". Molag Bal si alzò e estese sei braccia per mostrare quanto valeva. Erano decorate con rune di seduzione e del loro contrario. Erano decorati coi calendari annotati di mondi più lunghi. Quando parlò, dei mostri desiderosi di accoppiarsi caddero fuori. "Dove deve andare?'", disse. "Te l'ho detto", disse Vivec, "Devo fare da maestro al re della terra. AE ALTADOON GHARTOK "PADHOME". A queste parole magiche, il Re dello Stupro ne aggiunse un'altra: "CHIM", che è la sillaba segreta della regalità. Vivec ebbe ciò di cui abbisognava dal Daedroth e così lo sposò quel giorno. Nell'ora in cui Bal ebbe la sua testa, il Re dello Stupro chiese una prova d'amore. Vivec disse due poesie per dimostrarglielo, ma solo la prima è nota. "Non sono sicuro di quanto vetro sia servito per fare i tuoi capelli Il doppio, sono sicuro, di quanto ne hanno da condividere gli oceani L'inferno, mio amore, è una finzione scritta da quelli che dicono la verità La mia bocca è abile a mentire e il suo alibi è un dente". I figli e le figlie di Vivec e Molag Bal si contano a migliaia. Il nome del più grande è una sequenza di potere: GULGA MOR JIL HYAET AE HOOM. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 13' Questi erano i giorni di Resadaynia, quando Chimer e Dwemer vivevano sotto la saggia e benevola regola dell'AMLSIVI e il loro campione era l'Hortator. Quando gli dei di Veloth si sarebbero ritirati per modellare il cosmo e per altre ragioni, l'Hortator sarebbe stato certe volte confuso. Vivec sarebbe sempre stato lì per consigliarlo, e questa è la seconda delle tre lezioni dei re dominatori: "La sillaba segreta della regalità è questa: (Devi impararla altrove.) "Il mito temporale è l'uomo. "La croce magica è un'integrazione del merito dei mortali a costo dei loro spiriti. Circondalo col triangolo e comincerai a vedere la casata Trina. Diventa divisa in angoli, che sono governati dai nostri confratelli, i Quattro Angoli: BAL DAGON MALAC SHEOG. Ruota il triangolo e perfori il cuore del Posto Iniziale, l'orrenda bugia, il testamento dell'irrefutabile-per-un-periodo. Sopra a tutti c'è l'orizzonte dove solo uno sta, anche se nessuno sta ancora lì. E' la prova del nuovo. E' la promessa del saggio. Apri il tutto e ciò che avrai è una stella, che non è mio dominio ma non è del tutto fuori dal mio giudizio. Il grande disegno prende il volo; è trasformato non solo in una stella ma in un calabrone. Il centro non può tenere. Diviene privo di linee e punti. Diviene privo di qualunque cosa quindi diviene un ricettacolo. Questa è la sua utilità finale. Questa è la sua promessa. "La spada è la croce e ALMSIVI è la Casata Trina attorno ad essa. Se ci deve essere una fine io devo essere rimosso. Il re dominatore deve conoscere ciò, e io lo metterò alla prova. Lo ucciderò più volte finché non lo conoscerà. Sono il difensore dell'ultimo e l'ultimo. Rimuovermi è rifornire il cuore che giace dormiente al centro che non può tenere. Io sono la spada, Ayem la stella, Seth è il meccanismo che permette la trasformazione del mondo. Il nostro dovere è impedire che il compromesso sia riempito dal mare nero. "Lo Sharmat dorme al centro. Non può sopportare di vederlo rimosso, il mondo di riferimento. Questa è la follia del falso sognatore. Questa è l'amnesia del sogno, del suo potere e della sua circonvenzione. Questa è la magia più debole e ha spine velenose. "Questo è perché dico il segreto alle spade nel seggio della pietà. E' il mio trono. Sono diventato la voce dell'ALMSIVI. Il mondo conoscerà me più di mia sorella e di mio fratello. Sono lo psicopompo. Sono l'assassino delle erbacce di Veloth. Veloth è il centro che non può tenere. Ayem è la trama. Seth è la fine. Sono l'enigma che deve essere rimosso. Queste sono i motivi perché le mie parole sono armate fino ai denti. "Il re dominatore deve stare contro di me e davanti a me. Deve imparare dalla mia punizione. Lo segnerò per la conoscenza. Deve venire come maschio o femmina. Sono la forma che deve acquisire. "Perché un re dominatore che vede nell'altro un suo pari non domina nulla". Questo è quanto fu detto all'Hortator quando Vivec non era intero. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 14' Vivec giacque con Molag Bal per ottanta e altri otto giorni, anche se senza testa. In quel tempo, il Principe rimise a posto i piedi del guerriero-poeta e li riempì con il sangue di Daedra. In questo modo la forma gigante di Vivec rimase per sempre inoffensiva nei confronti della buona terra. Il Banchetto di Melograni portò indietro molti spiriti dai morti così che i figli e le figlie dell'unione avessero molto da mangiare oltre alla frutta. Il Duca dei Furfanti giunse mentre il banchetto era ancora in corso, e Molag Bal guardò i sette vessilli con rabbia. Il Re dello Stupro era divenuto necessario e quindi preoccupato per il resto del tempo. Le sue legioni e Kh-Utta entrarono in guerra aperta, ma i figli di Molag Bal e Vivec erano troppo elaborati in potere e forma. Il Duca dei Furfanti divenne quindi una cosa minore, così come fecero tutti i suoi figli. Molag Bal disse loro: "Siete i figli di bugiardi, cani e donne con la testa di lupo." Da allora, divennero inutili da evocare. Il santo ritornò finalmente, Vehk, dorato con saggezza. La sua testa trovò che il suo corpo era stato teneramente usato. Ne parlò a Molag Bal, che gli disse che doveva ringraziare i Baroni che si Muovono Così, "Perché io devo ancora imparare come raffinare la mia estasi. Il mio amore è accidentalmente a forma di lancia". Quindi Vivec, che aveva un grano della pietà di Ayem, si preparò ad insegnare a Molag Bal le vie della magia del ventre. Prese le loro lance e le paragonò. Vivec morse nuove parole sul Re dello Stupro così che potesse dare più che rovinare i non iniziati. Questo da allora divenne un rituale proibito, anche se la gente lo pratica ancora in segreto. Ecco il perché: I Velothi e i demoni e i mostri che stavano guardando tutto presero le loro lance. Ci furono molti morsi e la terra divenne bagnata. E questa fu l'ultima risata di Molag Bal: "Guarda mentre la terra si spezzerà, pesante con così tanto potere, che avrebbe dovuto essere per sempre differente!" Allora quel tratto di terra erosa che è stato il luogo del matrimonio si frammentò ed emise fuoco. E una razza che non esiste più ma che era terribile da vedere all'epoca venne avanti. Nati dai morsicatori, che è l'unica cosa che facevano, corsero attraverso le terre di Veloth e fino alle pendici della Montagna Rossa. Ma Vivec rese la sua lancia una cosa più terribile, con un segreto che aveva preso dal Re dello Stupro. E così mandò Molag Bal a rotolare nella crepa dei morsicatori e giurò che non avrebbe mai più dichiarato bello il Re. Vivec piangeva mentre uccideva tutti quelli intorno a sé con la sua terribile nuova lancia. La chiamò MUATRA, che significa Raccoglitore di Latte, e anche i mistici Chimer conobbero la sua furia. Tutti quelli colpiti da Vivec in quel momento divennero sterili e avvizzirono in una forma scheletrica. Il sentiero di ossa divenne una sentenza che le stelle avrebbero dovuto leggere, e da allora i cieli non conobbero mai più alcun bambino. Vivec diede la caccia ai morsicatori uno per uno, e a tutta la sua progenie, e li uccise tutti per mezzo delle Nove Aperture, e il saggio tiene ancora i suoi nascosti da Muatra. La fine di tutte le parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 15' Questi erano i giorni di Resadaynia, quando Chimer e Dwemer vivevano sotto la saggia e benevola regola dell'AMLSIVI e il loro campione era l'Hortator. Quando gli dei di Veloth si sarebbero ritirati per modellare il cosmo e per altre ragioni, l'Hortator sarebbe stato certe volte confuso. Vivec sarebbe sempre stato lì per consigliarlo, e questa è la terza delle tre lezioni dei re dominatori: "Il re dominatore mi rimuoverà, io, il suo creatore. Questo è il destino di tutti i figli. Il suo più grande nemico è lo Sharmat, che è il falso sognatore. O tu o lui siete i ciottoli, Hortator. Attento al sentiero sbagliato. Attento al crimine della benevolenza. Guardalo per le sue parole". IO SONO LO SHARMAT SONO PIÙ VECCHIO DELLA MUSICA QUELLO CHE PORTO E' LUCE QUELLO CHE PORTO E' UNA STELLA QUELLO CHE PORTO E' UN ANTICO MARE QUANDO DORMI MI VEDI DANZANDO NEL CENTRO NON E' UNA RUGGINE E' LA MIA CASA IO METTO UNA STELLA NELLA BOCCA DEL MONDO PER ASSASSINARLO ABBATTI I PILASTRI IL MIO PESCE CIECO NUOTA NEL NUOVO FLOGISTO ABBATTETE I PILASTRI MIE SORDE LUNE CANTATE E BRUCIATE E ORBITATE INTORNO A ME SONO PIÙ VECCHIO DELLA MUSICA QUELLO CHE PORTO E' LUCE QUELLO CHE PORTO E' UNA STELLA QUELLO CHE PORTO E' UN ANTICO MARE "Tu, solo, anche se vieni ancora e ancora, puoi disfarlo. Ciò che permetto è nella mia saggezza. Vai disarmato nella sua tana con queste parole di potere: AE GHARTOK PADHOME CHIM] AE ALTADOON. O non farlo. Il mito temporale è un uomo. Raggiungi i cieli con la violenza. Questa magia ti do: il mondo che governerai è solo una speranza intermittente e devi essere la lettera scritta nell'incertezza". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 16' L'Hortator vagava per Mournhold, lottando con le lezioni che aveva imparato. Erano scivolose nella sua mente. Non riusciva a mantenere sempre le parole al posto giusto e sapeva che era un pericolo. Vagava per trovare Vivec, suo signore e padrone, la gloria dell'immagine di Veloth, e di tutti i luoghi lo trovò nel Tempio del Falso Pensiero. Qui, forbici meccaniche stavano tagliando i capelli di Vivec. Un re mendicante aveva portato il proprio telaio e stava facendo dei capelli una mappa incompleta della vita adulta e della morte. Nerevar disse: "Perché stai facendo questo, mio signore?" Vivec disse: "Per fare spazio al fuoco". E l'Hortator poteva vedere che Vivec non era in forma, anche se non a causa del nuovo potere che stava arrivando. Il guerriero-poeta dorato stava anche esercitando il suo Volto d'Acqua, imparato dai dreugh prima di nascere. Nerevar disse: "Questo è per proteggerti dal fuoco?" Vivec disse: "E' così perché possa vedere la verità. Questa, e il mio posto qui all'altare di Padhome nella casa del Falso Pensiero, serve affinché io possa vedere oltre i miei segreti. Il Volto d'Acqua non può mentire. Viene dall'oceano, che è troppo impegnato per pensare, ancora meno per mentire. L'acqua mobile ricorda la verità con il suo tremolio". Nerevar disse: "Temo di diventare trascurato nel mio pensiero". Vivec disse: "Raggiungi il paradiso con la violenza, allora". Quindi, per acquietare la propria mente, l'Hortator scelse dalle Rastrelliere di Combattimento un'ascia. Le diede un nome e andò verso la prima luna. Lì, Nerevar fu accolto dal Parlamento dei Crateri, che lo conoscevano per fama ed erano risentiti per la sua presenza, in quanto era un re dominatore della terra e quello era il reame lunare. Girarono intorno a lui in uno schema per intrappolarlo. "La luna non riconosce corone o scettri", dissero, "né i rappresentanti dei regni sottostanti, leoni o serpenti o matematici. Siamo le tombe di quelli che sono migrati e divenuti antichi paesi. Non cerchiamo Regine o troni. Il tuo aspetto è decisamente solare, il che vuol dire una libreria di idee rubate. Non siamo né lacrime né tristezze. La nostra rivoluzione ha avuto successo nel modo in cui è stata scritta. Sei l'Hortator e non sei il benvenuto qui". E quindi Nerevar scolpì i fantasmi delle tombe finché non fu senza fiato e il loro Parlamento non poté più fare nuove leggi. Disse: "Io non sono degli schiavi che periscono". Dei membri del Parlamento solo pochi sopravvissero all'attacco dell'Hortator. Un Cratere sopravvissuto disse: "L'appropriazione non è niente di nuovo. Tutto avviene da solo. Questo motivo non è in alcun modo associato ai miti eroici. Non hai agito con impulso creativo: cadi sotto il peso del destino. Siamo tombe ma non bare. Capisci la differenza. Hai solo scavato di più e non hai fornito dei fantasmi per risiedere all'interno. Centrale nella tua dichiarazione è il predominio di eventi deboli. Essere giudicati dalla terra è sedere su un trono di chiedersi perché. Danneggiaci di più e non troverai nulla se non l'assenza dei nostri morti". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 17' "Io sono un atlante di fumo". Con questo, Vivec divenne più grande di quanto non fosse mai stato. Questi erano i giorni di Resadaynia, quando Chimer e Dwemer vivevano sotto la saggia e benevola regola dell'AMLSIVI e il loro campione era l'Hortator. "Cercami senza sforzo perché assumo molte forme". L'Hortator stava ancora provando a sottomettere i cieli con un'ascia. Fu buttato fuori dalla libreria del sole dal potere di Magnus. Vivec lo trovò in un campo di larve fuori dalle paludi della Pianura di Deshaan. Camminarono per un tratto in silenzio, poiché Nerevar era stato umiliato e Vivec aveva ancora la pietà in mano. Presto stavano camminando attraverso il mare orientale verso la terra dei serpenti e dei demoni della neve. Vivec voleva mostrare all'Hortator gli stili di combattimento delle lingue straniere. Impararono la lingua dal diario del re Tsaesci. Ha la forma dell'intuizione di questa pagina. I serpenti Tsaesci fecero voto di vendicarsi dell'ovest almeno tre volte. Proseguirono e videro le acque appuntite al bordo della mappa. Qui lo spirito della limitazione donò loro un raggio e li invitò a trovare il resto della ruota. L'Hortator disse: "Il bordo del mondo è fatto di spade". Vivec lo corresse. "Sono la fila inferiore dei denti del mondo". Camminarono a nord verso la Foresta Antica e non trovarono altro che re barbuti congelati. Arrivarono nell'ovest dove vivevano gli uomini neri. Per un anno studiarono sotto i loro santi delle spade e per un altro anno Vivec insegnò loro la virtù della piccola ricompensa. Vivec scelse un re per moglie e creò un'altra razza di mostri che finì per distruggere completamente l'ovest. A un capo dei guerrieri Vivec disse: "Non dobbiamo agire e parlare come se fossimo addormentati". Nerevar si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa da imparare a sud ma Vivec rimase silenzioso e li riportò solo alla Montagna Rossa. "Qui", disse Vivec, "è l'ultimo degli ultimi. All'interno di questo lo Sharmat attende". Ma entrambi sapevano che i tempi non erano maturi per contestare lo Sharmat così entrarono in combattimento tra loro. Vivec segnò in questo modo l'Hortator perché tutti i Velothi lo vedessero. Sigillò la ferita con la benedizione di Ayem-Azura. Alla fine della battaglia l'Hortator scoprì di aver raccolto altri sette raggi. Tentò di attaccarli e di formare un bastone ma Vivec non glielo permise, dicendo: "Non è il tempo per fare ciò". Nerevar disse, 'Dove li ho trovati?' Vivec disse che li avevano raccolti in tutto il mondo, anche se alcuni erano venuti in modo invisibile. "Io sono la ruota", diss,e e prese quella forma. Prima che il vuoto al centro potesse vivere per troppo, Nerevar inserì i raggi. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 18' Ora Vivec sentì che aveva insegnato all'Hortator tutto quello che poteva prima che iniziasse la guerra con i Dwemer. Il guerriero-poeta decise che doveva iniziare il suo Libro delle Ore in quel punto, perché il mondo stava per piegarsi con la sua età. Vivec entrò a Mournhold e annunciò ad Ayem che stava per combattere nove mostri sfuggiti al Muatra. "Tornerò", disse, "per dare il colpo finale al grande architetto dei Dwemer". Ayem disse: "Di nove ne troverai solo otto, comunque saranno potenti. L'ultimo è già stato distrutto dalla tua decisione di creare il Libro delle Ore". Vivec capì che Ayem parlava di sé stessa. "Perché", lei chiese, "sei nel dubbio?" Vivec sapeva che il suo dubbio lo rendeva la spada del Trino quindi non provò vergogna o paura. Invece, spiegò e queste sono le parole: "Può un membro del Cancello Invisibile diventare così arcaico che il suo successore non sia tanto un miglioramento dell'esatto modello ma piuttosto un modello correlato che è solo maggiormente richiesto per le condizioni attuali del mondo? Come Madre, non devi preoccuparti, a meno che in futuro le cose non diventino così strane che nemmeno Seth potrà comprenderle. Nemmeno potranno l'Esecutore o il Folle, ma io non sono nessuno di loro. "Questi ideali non cambieranno in natura, anche se potrebbe cambiare la loro rappresentazione. Ma, anche nell'ovest, il Creatore di Pioggia sparisce. Nessuno ha più bisogno di lui. "Può qualcuno superare il modello non perché il modello è approntato secondo un ideale ma perché è legato ad un'agenda mortale inconscia in perenne cambiamento?" Questo è ciò che fu detto ad Ayem mentre Vivec era intero. Il saggio non lo confonderà. Ayem disse: "Questo è perché sei nato dalla moglie di un uomo dei netch e destinato ad unirti al simulacro di tua madre, branchiata e miscelata nelle arti dell'Est ferito-dalla-stella, sott'acqua e nel fuoco e nel metallo e nella cenere, sei volte più saggio, per diventare l'unione di maschio e femmina, il magico ermafrodito, l'assioma marziale, la morte-sessuale del linguaggio e unico in tutto il mondo di mezzo". Vivec comprese allora perché avrebbe scritto il suo Libro delle Ore. Questo sermone è proibito. In questo mondo e altri DICIOTTO meno uno (il vincitore) è il disco magico, lanciato per raggiungere il cielo con la violenza. Questo sermone è falso. La fine del mondo è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 19' Vivec indossò la sua armatura ed entrò in uno spazio non spaziale riempiendolo completamente con interazioni mortali e informazioni, una cartografia senza tela di ogni singola mente che avesse mai conosciuto, un evento che aveva sviluppato le sembianze di una scintilla divina. Disse: "Da qui lancerò il mio attacco contro gli otto mostri". Vivec vide poi le falene che sarebbero venute dal cuore stellato, portando con sé una polvere più orribile della cenere della Montagna Rossa. Vide le teste gemelle di un re dominatore che non aveva eguali. E otto imperfezioni entrarono nelle pietre preziose, incastonate in una corona somigliante a un paio di manette, che comprese essere le corone gemelle del re con due teste. E un fiume che si alimentava con la bocca del re con due teste, perché conteneva moltitudini. Vivec quindi costruì la Casa Provvisoria al Centro della Porta Segreta. Da qui poté osservare gli anni a venire. Della Casa si dice: La pietra angolare uno ha un dito Sepolto sotto, che indica attraverso Sporco, lento in basso nel terreno Il Nord non può essere indovinato, Eppure è privo di spirito La pietra angolare due ha una lingua, E anche la polvere può essere loquace, Ascolta e vedrai l'amore Di cui hanno bisogno le antiche librerie La pietra angolare tre ha un po' di stringa, Della forma del tuo colore preferito, Una ragazza ricorda chi l'ha lasciata lì Ma ha paura di dissotterrarlo, E vedere a cosa è attaccato La pietra angolare quattro ha nove ossa, Tolte con cautela da un gatto nero, Disposte come in questa parola, Proteggendoci dai nostri nemici La tua casa adesso è sicura Allora perché è -- La tua casa adesso è sicura Allora perché è -- La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 20' Il primo mostro era in realtà due, essendo nato due volte dal suo madre-padre, Vivec. Non era il più forte degli otto sfuggiti a Muatra, ma le sue azioni erano le più preoccupanti. Era conosciuto come l'Asse Lunare e aveva mietuto gli avanzi deboli della natura. Fece questo due volte, come fu detto, e la seconda mietitura portò sempre rovina alle leggi non scritte. Il suo aspetto era sfaccettato come un poliedro. Nessun pericolo è menzionato nella ricerca di Asse Lunare, ma si sa che era immune alle lance, così Vivec dovette usare la spada non impugnata contro di lui. Prima di combattere col mostro, il guerriero-poeta chiese: "Come sei diventato immune alle lance?" A questo, Asse Lunare rispose: "La mia natura è doppia e mutevole. Sono in realtà composto da molte linee dritte, anche se nessuna dura troppo. In questo modo ho imparato ad ignorare tutti i segmenti veri". Fortunatamente, la spada non impugnata era curva e quindi poteva tagliare Asse Lunare, e prima che il sole fosse sorto stava sanguinando da molte ferite. Vivec non lo uccise subito perché per fare questo avrebbe dovuto mantenere al suo interno le debolezze della natura e non farle tornare al luogo cui appartenevano. Presto Vivec tracciò di nuovo la geografia e Asse Lunare fu pronto per essere ucciso. Vivec si alzò nella sua forma-gigante, per essere terribile da vedere. Aveva raggiunto l'ovest ed estrasse un canyon, impugnandolo come un corno. Raggiunse l'est e mangiò una manciata di nix hound. Soffiando i loro spiriti attraverso il canyon emise un gemito temibile, non dissimile da una donna insoddisfatta. Disse: "Lascia che questo ti scavalchi", e Asse Lunare fu scavalcato dalle curvature delle anime rubate. Si avvolsero attorno all'uomo come resina, finché finalmente non poté muoversi, né poté farlo la sua natura duplice. Vivec disse: "Ora sei deciso", e perforò il figlio con il Muatra. Asse Lunare era stato ridotto a qualcosa di statico, quindi venne distrutto. Le linee di Asse Lunare furono raccolte dai filosofi Velothi e portate in caverne. Qui, per un anno, Vivec insegnò ai filosofi come trasformare le linee di suo figlio nei raggi delle ruote del mistero. Fu la nascita della prima Scuola Vorticante. Prima, c'erano stati solo pensieri superficiali del fuoco. Vivec guardò i suoi primi studenti dei vortici e osservò: "Così come l'universo stratificato di uova è il possesso morboso di coperture tre volte distanti, distrutte nell'anima e vive, così il mio nome è vivo. In questo chiostro avete scoperto un cammino, ripido come una spada ma più ruvido. Così affilato che deve essere sussurrato per impedire alla lingua di sanguinare, i cui segni sgombrano i loro significati precedenti, come gli imperi che durano troppo a lungo. "La spada è estraniamento dall'abilità di governo. "Guarda le stimate linee di mio figlio, ora fatte a forma di stella, con ogni arto equidistante dal centro. E' deciso perché io ho voluto così? Non può esserci un secondo livello. Pensa alla teoria che la mia esistenza promulghi i cinque elementi e che come l'universo stratificato di uova io sia causa della grande densità. Ecco un pensiero che può rompere l'asse del carro; eccone un altro che può librarsi". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 21' La Scrittura della Ruota, Primo: "I Raggi sono gli otto componenti del caos, solidificati dalla legge del tempo: cambiamento statico, se vuoi, qualcosa che gli dei lucertola chiamano l'Appariscente. Questa è la ruota rettile, potenziale arrotolato, preambolo eterno alla non-azione". Secondo: "Sono le ossa prestate degli Aedra, gli Otto arti donati a SITHSIT, la terra bagnata della nuova stella che è casa nostra. Fuori di essi c'è l'Aurbis, non dentro. Come la maggior parte delle cose inesplicabili, è un cerchio. I cerchi sono serpenti confusi, che colpiscono e colpiscono e non finiscono mai di mordere. Gli Aedra ti avrebbero fatto pensare diversamente, ma erano donatori prima di bugiardi. Le bugie li hanno resi azzannatori. I loro denti fanno proseliti; per convertire bisogna mettere qualcuno nella bocca della falsità; anche propiziare significa essere ingoiato". Terzo: "Gli illuminati sono quelli non divorati dal mondo". Quarto: "Gli spazi tra gli arti donati sono sedici, le forme dei segni dei Principi Demoniaci. E' la chiave e la serratura, serie e manticore". Quinto: "Guarda di lato la maestà e tutto quello che vedi è la Torre, di cui i nostri antenati crearono idoli. Guarda al centro e tutto ciò che vedi è il buco dove si arriva, il secondo serpente, l'utero pronto per il Giusto Raggiungimento, esatto e senza incantamento". Sesto: "Il cuore del secondo serpente regge il portale triangolare segreto". Settimo: "Guarda il portale triangolare segreto di lato e vedrai la Torre segreta". Ottavo: "La Torre segreta dentro la Torre è la forma dell'unico nome di Dio, I (in italiano, Io)". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 22' Poi Vivec lasciò la prima Scuola Vorticante e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare il secondo mostro, chiamato la Spada di Legno del Tesoro. Negli anni del Banchetto dei Melograni, era divenuta una melodia di lezione per le casate minori di Veloth. Pregavano il suo potere: "La Spada di Legno del Tesoro, frammento scintillante dell'alto e glorioso! Colui che la impugna diviene autocosciente!" Il guerriero-poeta apparve come una visitazione nell'alcova ancestrale della Casata Mora, il cui principe adornato di ghirlande di rose fu un eroe contro i demoni del nord. Vivec si incontrò con le ossa. Disse: "Un cercatore non può ottenere una fascia di seta ed aspettarsi di scoprire i sistemi più grandi dei suoi predecessori: la felicità perfetta si abbraccia solo piangendo. Ridammi (e fallo gratuitamente) ciò che è solo del mio matrimonio e non ti cancellerò dal regno pensato di Dio. La tua linea ha una incantatrice notevole di cui mia sorella Ayem è fiera e solo alla sua oscura saggezza acconsento di chiedere". Un bonewalker emerse da un muro. Aveva tre pietre preziose incastonate nella mascella inferiore, una pratica magica degli antichi. Una era opalina, il colore dell'opale. Il bonewalker si inchinò verso il principe dell'aria di mezzo e disse: "La Spada di Legno del Tesoro non lascerà la nostra casa. Furono fatti degli accordi con Mephala Mani Nere, l'ombra più grande". Vivec baciò la prima pietra preziosa e disse: "Immagine animale, rude camminatore, torna alla lampada che sta accesa in acqua e non fornire altri messaggi inutili. Giù". Baciò la seconda pietra preziosa e disse: "Residuo fiero, presto disperso, non portare garanzie fatte alla mia immagine anteriore e non chiedere nulla della sua pelle inferiore. Io sono padrone perpetuo. Giù". Baciò l'opale e disse: "Ti porto giù". Poi Vivec si ritirò nei luoghi nascosti e trovò le madri più oscure del Morag Tong, prendendole tutte in moglie e riempiendole di lealtà incondizionata che sapeva di sale estivo. Divennero come regine nere, che vissero urlanti con un centinaio di figli assassini, un migliaio di braccia assassine e centomila mani assassine, un grande e mobile evento di affondi-omicidi-risate nei corridoi, nei palazzi, nelle officine, nelle città e nelle sale segrete. I loro movimenti tra i possedimenti dei Ra'athim erano come conclusioni mormorate, ansimanti tra i tempi, con tutti i destini che portavano a coltelli ingoiati, omicidi come gemiti, il sacro stupro-cancellazione di morte bagnata di Dio. Il Re degli Assassini presentò a Vivec la Spada di Legno del Tesoro. "Mio signore", disse il Re degli Assassini. "Il principe della Casata Mora è ora fiero anche di te. L'ho posto nell'Angolo di Dagon. Ho posto i suoi occhi in un'orazione di fuoco per i malvagi. Ho riempito la sua bocca di uccelli". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 23' La Scrittura della Spada, Primo: "La spada, trattata come un pasto delicato, è il Simbolico Collage. Ti serve bene nella prima metà della vita. Nomina una dinastia che non lo sappia". Secondo: "L'unità del mio approccio è compresa dal guerriero immobile. I veri occhi sono acquisiti. Rallegrati come i miei argomenti e reami. Costruisco per te una città di spade, e con ciò intendo leggi che intaglino la gente che vive in quel luogo in forme migliori". Terzo: "Le ragazze bruciano i loro vestiti al mio arrivo se sono corazzato. Vengono verso di me come pellegrini sanguinanti. Gli spiriti minori muoiono senza lasciare traccia. Segui me di tutto l'ALMSIVI se devi segnare i tuoi giorni con gli omicidi. AE ALTADOON, la terza legge delle armi". Quarto: "Il guerriero immobile non è mai stanco. Si ritaglia degli spazi di sonno in mezzo a una battaglia per recuperare le forze". Quinto: "L'istinto non è un'azione riflessa, ma tiene di riserva piccoli miracoli. Io sono il benessere che decide che guerriero emergerà. Non implorare la fortuna. Servimi per vincere". Sesto: "La durata dell'apparentemente disattivato è il tuo amore per l'assoluto. La nascita di Dio dalla moglie dell'uomo dei netch è l'aborto della gentilezza dall'amore". Settimo: "La vera spada può tagliare catene di generazioni, che è come dire i miti della creazione dei tuoi nemici. Guardami come il giardino esiliato. Tutto il resto è erbaccia da tagliare". Ottavo: "Ti do un'antica strada temperata dal secondo cammino. Le tue mani devono essere enormi per impugnare una spada della dimensione di un'antica strada, eppure colui che è della statura giusta potrebbe irritare il sole semplicemente con un bastone". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 24' Quindi Vivec lasciò la casa degli assassini e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare il terzo mostro, chiamato Montagna dell'Orda. Era fatto di guerrieri modulari che correvano liberi ma distanziati secondo uno schema, e dal guerriero più alto che poteva tagliare le nuvole potevano diffondersi ai suoi piedi come un albero, una gonna il cui orlo inferiore era un esercito che correva attraverso la cenere. Vivec ammirò la forma conica di suo figlio e ricordò con gioia il vortice di stili di lotta che gli aveva insegnato nei giorni prima della vita. Vivec si recò dentro Veloth dicendo: 'Onus'. Ma prima che potesse entrare a portata della spada del mostro, un trio di casate minori aveva intrappolato la Montagna dell'Orda in una rete di dottrine ambigue. Quando videro il loro signore, i Velothi esultarono. "Siamo felici di servirti e vincere!" dissero. Vivec sorrise verso queste anime coraggiose intorno a lui ed evocò dei demoni celebranti per far festa sui vincitori. Ci fu una grande dimostrazione di amore e di rispetto intorno al mostro intrappolato e Vivec era al centro con un copricapo fatto di ossa accoppiate. Rise e raccontò barzellette mistiche e fece sposare i capi delle tre casate e li fece divenire un nuovo ordine. "Ora sarete per sempre i miei Armigeri Solerti", disse. Quindi Vivec perforò la Montagna dell'Orda con Muatra e lo rese una grande borsa d'ossa. Al tocco della sua mano destra la rete divenne giusta scrittura e la buttò tutta a nordest. I contenuti si diffusero come bagliori di zucchero e Vivec e gli Armigeri Solerti corsero sotto di essi ridendo. Alla fine le ossa della Montagna dell'Orda atterrarono e divennero le fondamenta della Città delle Spade, che Vivec chiamò come il suo sigillo, e la rete cadde attraverso e in mezzo ad essa, diventando un ponte attraverso le ossa, e da quando i suoi segmenti vennero toccati dalla sua sacra saggezza divennero le più perfette strade cittadine nei mondi conosciuti. Moltitudini di Velothi vennero nella nuova città e Ayem e Seth le diedero le proprie benedizioni. Le strade erano piene di risate e amore e della forza dei figli del nemico a forma di albero. Ayem disse: "Alla città della mia sorella-fratello do la sacra protezione della Casata Indoril, i cui poteri e i cui troni non conoscono eguali sotto i cieli, dalla quale venne l'Hortator". Seth disse: "Alla città della mia sorella-fratello do un passaggio sicuro attraverso gli angoli oscuri ancora rimasti di Molag Bal e gli do anche questo incantesimo: SO-T-HA-SIL, che è il mio nome più potente. Proteggerò i perduti finché il loro volo avrà scopo e riempirò tutte le strade e i vicoli con i misteriosi sentieri della civiltà, e darò alla città una mente e ne farò un canale per il pieno concentrato dell'ALMSIVI". Quindi la città di Vivec fu fondata nei giorni di Resdaynia. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 25' La Scrittura della Città: "Tutte le città sono nate da solida luce. Così è la mia città, la sua città". "Ma poi la luce diminuisce, rivelando il luminoso e terribile angelo di Veloth. E' nella sua forma pre-chimerica, il demoniaco VEHK, scarno e pallido e bellissimo, con la pelle tirata dolorosamente sottile su ossa di uccello, serpenti piumati avvolti intorno alle sue braccia. Le sue ali sono spiegate dietro di lui, i loro apici rossi e gialli come rasoi al sole. La massa del suo ciuffo di capelli di fuoco fluttua come fosse sott'acqua, lattiginosa nel nembo di luce che incorona la sua testa. La sua presenza è innegabile, il timore troppo per essere sopportato. "Questa è la città di Dio, differente dalle altre. Le città dei paesi stranieri mettono i loro abitanti a dormire e camminare nell'Est ferito-dalla-stella per rendermi omaggio. La capitale degli uomini del nord, incrostata da ghiacci vecchi di eoni, s'inchinano davanti alla città di Vivec, essa insieme a me. "Strade auto pensate corrono nel sangue di un tunnel. Mi sono ricostruito. Indicatori con grandi occhi lungo il mio braccio di traffico, presto un mare interno. Il mio corpo striscia con tutti riuniti per vedermi crescere come un monolitico strumento di piacere. La mia spina dorsale è la strada principale verso la città che sono. Innumerevoli transazioni si svolgono nelle vene e sulle passerelle e il vagabondare, vagabondare, vagabondare, mentre vagano sopra e attraverso e si aggiungono a me. Ci sono templi eretti lungo le cavità del mio cranio e li indosserò per sempre come una corona. Cammina lungo le labbra di Dio. "Mi aggiungono nuove porte e divento senza sforzo trans-immortale con il venire e il partire e il caldo camminare del mercato ove sono commerciato, grida dei bambini che senti giocare, derisi, divertiti, desiderati, pagati in moneta nativa, appena coniata con la mia faccia su un lato e il mio corpo-città sull'altro. Fisso ogni nuova finestra. Presto sono un insetto con un milione di occhi che sogna. "Trombe di guerra rosse scintillanti suonano come cibo nella cassa toracica del transito mescolato. Gli eretici sono distrutti sulle ginocchia della piazza. Inondo le colline, con le case che si alzano come eruzioni cutanee, e non mi gratto mai. Le città sono gli antidoti per la caccia. "Alzo lanterne per illuminare i miei vuoti, presto cera alle migliaia di candele che portano il mio nome ancora e ancora, il nome innumerevole, rinchiuso, mantra e sacerdote, dio-città, che riempie ogni angolo col nome del nome, ruotante, volteggiante, correndo lungo la lingua del fiume ridacchiando per il suono dei passi che si accoppiano, vendono, rubano, cercano e non si preoccupano di chi cammina con me. Questo è il fiorito schema dell'Aurbis. Questa è la promessa dei PSJJJ: uovo, immagine, uomo, dio, città, stato. Servo e sono servito. Sono fatto di fili e stringhe e mortaio e accedo al mio stesso precedente, mondo senza di me". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 26' Poi Vivec lasciò la propria estasi architettonica e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare il quarto mostro, chiamato la Cabala Tascabile. Il mostro si nascondeva negli elenchi di incantesimi dei grandi maghi Chimer dell'estremo oriente, dove i Parasoli dell'Imperatore crescevano selvaggi. Vivec si travestì da semplice viaggiatore, ma irradiava un tenue tessuto sensoriale in modo che i maghi lo cercassero. Rese Muatra un semplice nano che camminava. In poco tempo l'invisibile fu tra le librerie dell'est, e diede in pasto le parole essenziali della Cabala Tascabile al suo nano che camminava e poi correndo quando la magia falliva. Dopo un anno o due dal suo furto, Muatra ebbe mal di stomaco e il nano che cammina esplose vicino alle gabbie degli schiavi della torre di un mago. La Cabala Tascabile scivolò nelle bocche degli schiavi e si nascose di nuovo. Vivec osservò poi mentre gli schiavi eruppero in un balbettio e spezzare la magia. Scossero le proprie gabbie e cantarono inni a metà che presero forma in una conoscenza proibita e arcana. Una litania di demoni apparve e bevve l'eccesso. Arraffoni del Posto Adiacente giunsero di lato nel mondo, visto che il parlare degli schiavi aveva distrutto i normali punti non cardinali. Quindi naturalmente apparve un insetto gigante, con il più grande mago dell'est al suo interno. Poteva vedere oltre il travestimento di Vivec e scoprì la divinità del guerriero-poeta ma si ritenne così potente che parlò duramente: "Guarda cos'hai causato, stupido Trino! Colonne di nonsensi e litanie di demoni! Non posso credere come la ragione o la temperanza possano essere ricostruite completamente a causa del tuo mangiare, mangiare, mangiare! Perché non ti sposi con altri demoni?" Vivec pugnalò il mago attraverso la sua anima. La bardatura dell'insetto gigante cadde sulle gabbie degli schiavi ed essi fuggirono liberi e incoscienti, ancora più spericolati con parole incinte. I colori si piegarono nella terra. Vivec creò un demone con la testa a forma di cupola per contenerla tutta. "La Cabala Tascabile è quindi interrata qua per sempre. Sia questa una terra maledetta dove la stregoneria sia rotta e diffamata". Quindi prese Muatra per la barba e lasciò l'emisfero spettrale del demone con la testa a cupola. Ai suoi confini, Vivec mise un avviso e un canto d'ingresso che conteneva errori. Con ossa finte del Muatra quasi morto creò i pali della tenda di una fortezza-teoria e le lingue fatali vennero imprigionate per sempre. Seth apparve e guardò ciò che il suo fratello-sorella aveva creato. Il Re a Orologeria disse: "Degli otto mostri, questo è colui che confonde di più. Posso farne un tesoro?" Vivec lasciò fare questo a Seth ma gli disse di non rilasciare mai la Cabala Tascabile nel mondo di mezzo. Disse: "Ho nascosto segreti nei miei viaggi qui e ho costruito un sosia di Muatra per allontanare gli imprudenti. Sotto questa cupola, il mito temporale non è più umano". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 27' La Scrittura della Parola, Primo: "Tutto il linguaggio è basato sulla carne. Non lasciare che i sofisti ti ingannino". Secondo: "Il terzo cammino esplora l'isteria senza paura. Gli sforzi dei pazzi sono una società a sé, ma solo se sono scritti. Il saggio può sostituire una legge con un'altra, anche nell'incoerenza, e continuare a dire che sta lavorando con un metodo. Questo è vero nel discorso e si estende a tutte la scrittura". Terzo: "Non andare nel regno dell'apologia per essere assolto. Oltre l'articolazione, non c'è colpa. Il Posto Adiacente, ove vivono gli Arraffoni, è l'illusione della voce o il regno di mezzo del pensiero, ossia il costrutto. Così è come ho rubato la certezza del Cancelliere dell'Esattezza, perfetto da qualunque angolo lo si guardi. Quando esci dalla voce, non puoi mai essere sicuro". Quarto: "Il più vero corpo del lavoro è fatto di silenzio: quel silenzio che risulta da nessun riferimento. Con questo termine intendo i morti". Quinto: "Il primo significato è sempre nascosto". Sesto: "Il regno dell'apologia è la perfezione ed è impossibile da attaccare. Quindi, il saggio lo evita. La trinità nell'unità è il mondo e la parola dell'azione: il terzo sentiero". Settimo: "Il saggio che sopprime i suoi migliori aforismi: taglia le sue mani, perché è un ladro". Ottavo: "I vestiti della mappa rotta sono indossati solo da folli ed eretici. La mappa è una via di uscita dalla pigrizia. E' la lingua polverosa, cioè lo schema dato che la maggioranza prende come una storia già completa. Nessuna parola è vera finché non viene mangiata". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 28' Quindi Vivec lasciò Seth a sorvegliare il demone con la testa a cupola e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare il quinto mostro, chiamato l'Uomo Rubicondo. Quando i dreugh governavano il mondo, il Principe Daedroth Molag Bal era il loro capo. Prese una forma differente, spinosa e corazzata e fatta per il mare. Vivec, dando alla luce i molti frutti del suo matrimonio, aveva gettato una vecchia immagine di Molag Bal nel mondo: un carapace di memoria morto. Non sarebbe stato un mostro se un bambino Velothi non avesse voluto impressionare il suo villaggio indossandolo. L'Uomo Rubicondo, degli otto mostri, era il meno complicato. Rendeva quelli che lo indossavano grandi assassini e nient'altro. Esisteva nel fisico. Solo la geografia lo rende speciale. Quando Vivec lo trovò vicino al villaggio del ragazzo, Gnisis, ci fu un violento scontro armato e uno sconvolgimento della terra. La loro battaglia creò il West Gash. I viaggiatori che vanno lì sentono ancora il suo suono: spada attraverso la crosta, il grugnito di Dio, lo schiocco delle gambe spezzate del suo figlio mostruoso. Dopo la sua vittoria, Vivec portò il guscio dell'Uomo Rubicondo ai dreugh che avevano modificato sua madre. La Regina dei Dreugh, il cui nome non è facile da pronunciare, era in un periodo di auto-incubazione. I suoi guardiani presero il dono da Vivec e promisero di sorvegliarlo dal mondo della superficie. Questa è la prima testimonianza della natura bugiarda dei dreugh. Dopo dieci anni, L'Uomo Rubicondo apparve di nuovo, questa volta vicino a Tear, indossato da uno sciamano ribelle seguace della Casa dei Problemi. Invece di sorvegliarlo, i dreugh avevano riempito l'armatura vivente con una mitica inflessibilità. Fece la muta presto dopo aver assunto le abilità dello sciamano e aver allungato le sue ossa verso i cinque angoli. Quando Vivec incontrò di nuovo il mostro in battaglia, vide i resti dei tre villaggi che gocciolavano dai suoi piedi. Assunse la sua forma gigante e uccise l'Uomo Rubicondo per mezzo del Collage Simbolico. Visto che non si fidava più degli Altmer del mare, Vivec diede il carapace del mostro ai leali mistici devoti della Stanza dei Numeri. Disse loro: "Puoi rendere l'Uomo Rubicondo l'armatura di un filosofo". I mistici cominciarono avvolgendo uno dei loro saggi nei gusci, una serie di gesti da parte di due numeri sovraordinati, uno alto in modo ormonale e l'altro appena sotto le sue braccia. Corsero intorno al carapace attraversandosi l'un l'altro, applicando resina sacra presa dalle carcasse degli ora inutili numeri fra dodici e tredici. Cannucce dorate furono rapidamente infilate attraverso la mitica epidermide affinché il saggio potesse respirare. Dopo che le incisioni cerimoniali furono disegnate nella resina che si stava indurendo, lunghe liste di nomi morti e di equazioni le cui soluzioni dovevano essere trovate nella bocca del Chimer all'interno, vennero le illuminazioni, iscritte dalla luminosa, terribile unghia di Vivec. Dalla punta dell'unghia fluì un liquido rovente che riempì i solchi delle incisioni cerimoniali. Sanguinarono fuori per formare disegni venati intorno al guscio del saggio che i teologi dovranno decifrare per sempre. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 29' La Scrittura dei Numeri: 1. La Frattura del Drago, o la Torre. 1 2. L'Enantiomorfo. 68 3. La Porta Invisibile, ALMSIVI. 112 4. I Quattro Angoli della Casa dei Problemi. 242 5. Gli Angoli del Mondo. 100 6. Il Cammino. 266 7. La Spada al Centro. 39 8. La Ruota, o gli Otto Donatori. 484 9. Il Mancante. 11 10. Le tribù degli Altmer. 140 11. Il Numero del Maestro. 102 12. Il Paradiso. 379 13. Il Serpente. 36 14. La Tosse del Re. 32 15. La Forza Redentrice. 110 16. Le Blasfemie Accettabili. 12 17. Il Disco Lanciato. 283 18. L'Uovo, o il Sei Volte Saggio. 19. La Casa Provvisoria. 258 20. Il Reticolo Lunare. 425 21. L'Utero. 13 22. Sconosciuto. 453 23. Il Profeta Vuoto. 54 24. La Ferita della Stella. 44 25. L'Imperatore. 239 26. Il Piano Ribelle. 81 27. Il Fuoco Segreto. 120 28. La Lampada Affogata. 8 29. Il Saggio Prigioniero. 217 30. Lo Scarabeo. 10 31. La Cornice che Ascolta. 473 32. La Falsa Chiamata. 7 33. Le Anticipazioni. 234 34. La Grammatica Senza Legge. 2 35. La Camicia da Prigione. 191 36. Le Ore. 364 "La presenza di un testimone sordo, questo è ciò che sono i numeri. Si aggrappano all'Aurbis come ultima nostalgia della loro divinità. Le effigi dei numeri sono le loro applicazioni correnti; questa è follia, come sopra. Essere apposti a un simbolo è troppo, troppo sicuro". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 30' Poi Vivec lasciò i mistici della Stanza dei Numeri e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare il sesto mostro, chiamato Volto di Città. Si irritò quando non riuscì a trovarlo e tornò a Mournhold con una rabbia segreta, uccidendo un mistico che domandava ordini superiori. Nerevar, l'Hortator, fu testimone di questo e disse: "Perché fai questo, signore? I mistici ti cercano per avere una guida. Lavorano per rendere migliore il tuo tempio". Vivec disse: "Nessuno sa cosa sono". L'Hortator annuì e tornò ai suoi studi. Ecco come Volto di Città si era nascosta dalla sua madre-padre: era nato col nome di Ha-Note, un semplice bisogno di potere, un nervo di vento esoterico sintonizzato sulla frequenza delle masse rannicchiate. Mise radici nei villaggi e si moltiplicò, trovando nelle menti degli abitanti un'astrologia velata, le mappe stellari della cultura, e questa risonanza gli fece girare la testa. Ha-Note si mosse lateralmente verso il Posto Adiacente, crescendo all'insaputa di tutti. Sopra la vocale, tremò con nuove emozioni, immortali, assorbendo più di trenta volte tutto quello che si sa che esista nel mondo di mezzo. Quando Ha-Note divenne estremamente nostalgico, gli Arraffoni lo presero. Un Arraffone disse: "Nuove emozioni ai solitari arrivano solo per follia. Questa cosa è andata. Ora è nostra". Gli Arraffoni non avevano mai fatto una loro città e l'occhiata che diedero a quella di Vivec, che luccicava di santità attraverso tutte le sfere, suscitò la loro attenzione. "Per questa ragione il problema di Vehk scivolò nel nostro regno, attirato dal nostro desiderio, nascosto nella perdita. Dovremmo costruire la nostra torre-speranza sulla sua faccia". Ora molti anni sono passati a Resdaynia, e gli alti sacerdoti dei Dwemer stavano costruendo qualcosa come Vivec e come il nuovo Ha-Note degli Arraffoni. L'Hortator era impegnato con un loro esercito che era divenuto troppo coraggioso, dicendo parole folli, e Nerevar aiutò a distruggerli con l'aiuto della legione orfana di Ayem. Quando andò per dare il trofeo a Vivec, vide il suo signore sotto attacco da parte di Volto di Città. Il mostro stava dicendo questo: "Siamo qui per sostituire la tua città, Vehk e Vehk. Veniamo dal luogo delle emozioni-più-che-conosciute e la nostra cittadinanza è morta per questo. Siamo venuti per due cose ma possiamo rimanere solo per una. Comunque ti chiediamo di correggere il nostro errore di cultura o almeno prendere il tuo con la forza. La seconda è più facile, pensiamo". Vivec sospirò. "Dovresti rimpiazzare la mia direzione", disse. "Sono stanco di ciò, anche se volevo ucciderti un'era fa. Resdaynia è malata, e non ho tempo per un'altra analogia immaginaria di un incidente sconosciuto. Ecco, prendi questo". Quindi toccò la torre-speranza di Volto di Città e corresse l'errore degli Arraffoni. "E questo". Quindi colpì il cuore di Volto di Città col Pugnale di Ethos, che è come dire RKHT AI AE ALTADOON AI, la lama corta del giusto commercio. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 31' Passarono molti altri anni, a Resdaynia, e gli alti sacerdoti dei Dwemer erano quasi pronti a fare guerra ai dominatori di Veloth. L'Hortator era divenuto il marito di Ayem in quest'epoca e il primo santo della via Trina. Vivec si era stancato di combattere i suoi figli e figlie, così prese una pausa dalla sua continua ricerca di trovarli. L'Hortator disse a sua moglie: "Dov'è Vivec, il mio insegnante? L'amo ancora, sebbene diventi freddo. Le sue lamentazioni, se così posso chiamarle, hanno cambiato la pelle dell'intero paese. E' difficile trovarlo da qualche parte a Veloth negli ultimi tempi. La gente diventa scura a causa di ciò". E Ayem ebbe pietà per il suo preoccupato marito e gli disse che la spada del Trino stava combattendo dei mostri minori risvegliati dai Dwemer mentre lavoravano alle loro macchine d'assedio di ottone. Prese l'Hortator dentro di sé e gli mostrò dove si trovava il suo maestro. ALMSIVI, o almeno l'aspetto che aveva scelto di essere Vivec, sedeva nella Sala della Litania del Tempio del Falso Pensiero dopo la sua battaglia contro gli Ogre Flauto-e-Piffero del West Gash. Cominciò a scrivere, ancora, nel suo Libro delle Ore. Prima, dovette indossare la sua Faccia d'Acqua. In quel modo poteva separare il bronzo del Vecchio Tempio dal blu del Nuovo e scrivere in felicità. Secondo, dovette prendere un'altra penna dalla Grande Luna, rendendola quindi morta. In quel modo poteva scrivere dei mortali con veridicità. Terzo, ricordò il Banchetto del Melograno, dove fu forzato a sposare Molag Bal con scritture bagnate per cementare la sua immagine con Mephala e scrivere con mani nere. Scrisse: "L'ultima volta che sentii la sua voce, mostrando il più leggero segno di impazienza, imparai a controllare me stesso e a sottomettersi alla volontà degli altri. Dopo di questo, osai prendere il sacro fuoco e realizzai che non c'era equilibrio con gli ET'ADA. Erano bugiardi, radici perdute e il massimo che posso fare è essere un interprete nel razionale. Anche questo fallisce i bisogni della gente. Mi siedo sul seggio della pietà e giudico, lo stato di veglia, e l'aspetto di frase della spinta innata. Solo qui posso dubitare, in questo libro, scritto nell'acqua, allargato per includere il male". Poi Vivec gettò il suo inchiostro su questo passaggio per coprirlo, (per il lettore laico) e scrisse invece: "Trovami nella carta annerita, senza armatura, nello scenario finale. La verità è come mio marito: istruito a distruggere, pieno di procedure e rumore, martellante, pesante, pesantemente schematizzato, lezioni apprese solo con la mazza. Lascia che quelli che mi ascoltano siano schiaffeggiati, e lascia che alcuni muoiano nella cenere dello stupefacente. Lascia che quelli che lo troveranno lo trovino assassinato dall'illuminazione, preso a pugni come una casa traditrice, perché, se un'ora è dorata, allora io sono un immortale codice segreto. Sono il partecipe del Tamburo del Destino, scelto tra tutti coloro che vivono nel mondo di mezzo per indossare questa corona, che riverbera con la verità, e io sono il messia straziante". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 32' La Scrittura della Mazza, Primo: "Il piacere dell'annichilimento è il piacere di sparire nell'irreale. Tutti quelli che vorranno sfidare il mondo addormentato cercheranno di aderire a questo movimento. Denuncio l'alienazione della Dualità Separata con un martello". Secondo: "Prendi da me le lezioni come una punizione per essere mortale. Essere fatti di terra è essere trattato in questo modo dai tuoi carcerieri. Questa è la chiave e la serratura del Daedra. Perché pensi che abbiano fuggito il compromesso?" Terzo: "Velothi, la vostra pelle è diventata l'oscurità incinta. La mia stirpe ha portato avanti questo. Ricorda che Boethiah ti chiese di diventare di un colore livido. In quale altro modo mostrare a voi, gente dell'esodo nel vitale: dolore?" Quarto: "Il saggio che non è un incudine: una frase convenzionale e niente di più. Con questo voglio dire morto, il quarto percorso". Quinto: "Un'adeguata comprensione delle virtù: gestite in stadi e da uccidere". Sesto: "Alla fine, gioisci come un ostaggio salvato dal tormento tambureggiante ma che assapora la propria ferita. Il tamburo si rompe e scopri che era un nido di calabroni, che è come dire: il tuo sonno è finito". Settimo: "Il sospetto è spettacolo e la bugia è solo un'ispirazione teorica". Ottavo: "Ma allora perché, chiedi, i Daedra vogliono interferire con l'Aurbis? E' perché sono la critica radicale, essenziale come tutti i martiri. Che alcuni siano più malvagi di altri non in un'illusione. O almeno, è un'illusione necessaria". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 33' Quindi Vivec lasciò la Sala delle Litanie del Tempio del Falso Pensiero, ove per tanto tempo aveva meditato per creare la scrittura della luce martellante, e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare il settimo mostro, chiamato Roccia della Menzogna. Roccia della Menzogna era nato dalla Seconda Apertura di Vivec e fu buttato fuori dal Banchetto dei Melograni da un membro delle Spazzate, un'altra gilda dimenticata. Le Spazzate non lo presero per il mostro che era e non si aspettarono che volasse dalle loro mani nei cieli. "Sono nato da saggezza dorata e da poteri che avrebbero dovuto essere per sempre differenti! Con questa natura sono invitato nel Cielo Nascosto!" Con questo voleva dire la Coperta Squamata, fatta di non-stelle, il cui numero è tredici. Roccia della Menzogna divenne pieno di stupidità, discutendo col Fantasma del Vuoto che si nasconde nelle religioni di tutti gli uomini. Il Fantasma del Vuoto disse: "Stai con me per cento anni interi e ti darò un potere cui nessuna divinità oserà disobbedire". Ma prima che fossero passati i cento anni, Vivec stava già cercando Roccia della Menzogna e lo trovò. "Stupida pietra", disse Vivec. "Nascondersi nella Coperta Squamata è come lasciare un segno sul nulla. I suoi affari sono solo per i re dominatori!" Così Vivec mandò l'Hortator nei cieli per tagliare a pezzi Roccia della Menzogna con l'ascia con un nome. Nerevar fece pace con la stella del polo sud del ladro e con la stella del polo nord del guerriero e con la terza stella polare, che esisteva solo nell'etere, governata dall'apprendista di Magnus il sole. Gli diedero il permesso di vagare tra i loro protetti e gli diedero una vista rossa con cui trovare la Roccia della Menzogna nel Cielo Nascosto. Per caso, Nerevar incontrò prima il Fantasma del Vuoto, che gli disse che era nel posto sbagliato e a cui l'Hortator disse: "Io o tu?" e il Fantasma del Vuoto disse entrambi. Questo sermone non racconta cos'altro venne detto tra questi maestri. Roccia della Menzogna, comunque, usò la confusione per lanciare il suo attacco sulla città del dio, Vivec. Era sollecitato da tutti e tre i guardiani neri, che volevano che se ne andasse in fretta, sebbene non nutrissero ostilità nei confronti del signore dell'aria di mezzo. La cittadinanza di Vivec urlò quando vide una stella cadente piombare dal buco del cielo come da un casello infernale. Ma Vivec semplicemente sollevò la sua mano e bloccò Roccia della Menzogna proprio sopra la città e poi perforò il mostro con Muatra. (La pratica di perforare la Seconda Apertura è ora proibita.) Quando Nerevar tornò, vide la cometa bloccata sopra la città del suo signore. Chiese a Vivec se la volesse togliere o meno. "L'avrei fatto da solo se l'avessi voluto, sciocco Hortator. Lo manterrò qui con la sua ultima intenzione intatta, così che se l'amore della gente di questa città per me dovesse sparire, così farà il potere che impedisce la loro distruzione". Nerevar disse: "L'Amore è solo sotto la tua volontà". Vivec sorrise e disse all'Hortator che era divenuto un Ministro della Verità. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 34' Quindi Vivec lasciò il Ministero della Verità e tornò allo spazio che non era uno spazio. Dalla Casa Provvisoria guardò nel mondo di mezzo per trovare l'ottavo e ultimo e più forte mostro, chiamato GULGA MOR JIL e altro. Il saggio deve cercare da qualche altra parte questo nome di potere. Vivec chiamò a fianco a se l'Hortator e questa fu la prima volta in cui Nerevar si trovò nella Casa Provvisoria. Ebbe la stessa visione che aveva avuto Vivec molti anni prima: quella del re dominatore a due teste. "Chi è quello?", si domandò. Vivec disse: "Il gioiello rosso della conquista". Nerevar, forse perché spaventato, s'irrito per la risposta del suo signore. "Perché sei sempre così evasivo?" Vivec disse all'Hortator che essere altrimenti avrebbe tradito la propria natura. Insieme si spostarono nel regno di mezzo, verso un villaggio vicino al quale Vivec era stato trovato da Ayem e Seth. L'ottavo mostro era lì, ma non agiva come un mostro. Sedeva con le gambe nell'oceano e con uno sguardo preoccupato sulla faccia. Quando vide la sua madre-padre, chiese perché avrebbe dovuto morire e tornare nell'Oblivion. Vivec disse all'ottavo mostro che altrimenti avrebbe tradito la propria natura. Poiché questo sembrò non soddisfare il mostro e Vivec aveva ancora il tocco della misericordia di Ayem disse: "Il fuoco è mio: permettigli di consumarti, E crea una porta segreta All'altare di Padhome, Nella Casa di Boet-hi-Ah Dove diventeremo sicuri E controllati". Il mostro accettò il Muatra con uno sguardo tranquillo e le sue ossa divennero le fondamenta della Città dei Morti, ora Narsis. Nerevar mise via la sua ascia, che aveva preparato, e si accigliò. "Perché", disse, "mi hai chiesto di venire se sapevi che l'ottavo mostro si sarebbe arreso così facilmente?" Vivec guardò l'Hortator per molto tempo. Nerevar capì. "Non tradire la tua natura. Rispondi come vuoi". Vivec disse: "Ti ho portato qui perché sapevo che il più grande dei miei problemi avrebbe ceduto a Muatra senza discutere, se solo gli avessi dato prima la consolazione". Nerevar guardò Vivec a lungo. Vivec capì. "Dì le tue parole, Hortator". Nerevar disse: "Ora sono il più grande dei tuoi figli". Sia questo sermone di consolazione per quelli che lo leggono che sono destinati a morire. La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 35' La Scrittura dell'Amore: "Le formule della magia propria dei Velothi continuano nell'antica tradizione, ma quella virilità è morta, con ciò voglio dire almeno sostituita. La verità deve la sua natura medicinale all'istituzione del mito della giustizia. Le sue proprietà curative, allo stesso modo, sono dovute al concetto di sacrificio. Principi, capi e angeli, tutti aderiscono alla stessa nozione. Questa è una visione basata primariamente su una prolifica abolizione di un'implicita profanità, visibile nelle cerimonie, nelle lotte coi coltelli, nella caccia e nell'esplorazione della poetica. Del rituale delle occasioni, che ci viene dai giorni della luminosità della caverna, non posso dire altro che rilasciare la tua equazione degli stati d'animo rispetto al corso lunare. Più tardi, e con ciò intendo dire molto, molto più tardi, il mio regno sarà visto come un atto di amore supremo, che è un ritorno dal destino astrale e dai matrimoni che vi stanno in mezzo. Con ciò intendo le catastrofi, che arriveranno da tutti e cinque gli angoli. Successive sono le revisioni, differenziate tra speranza e sconvolgimento, situazioni che sono richieste solo dalla periodica morte dell'immutabile. Il tempo cosmico è ripetuto: ho scritto di questo in una vita precedente. Un'imitazione della sommersione è la premonizione dell'amore, la sua follia nell'aldilà, con ciò intendo il giorno in cui leggerai del fuori di te stesso in un'età d'oro. Per quel giorno, che è un ombra del concetto sacrificale, tutta la storia sarà obbligata a vedermi per quello che sei: innamorato del male. Mantenere i propri poteri intatti a questo livello è permettere l'esistenza di ciò che può essere chiamato solo uno spirito continuo. Fai del tuo amore una difesa contro l'orizzonte. L'esistenza pura è concessa solo al santo, che giunge in una miriade di forme, metà delle quali sono spaventose e l'altra metà divise in parti uguali senza scopo e assicurate. In ritardo è l'amante che arriva a ciò tramite qualsiasi altro cammino che non sia il quinto, che è il numero del limite di questo mondo. L'amante è il paese più alto e una serie di credenze. E' la città sacra priva di un doppio. La terra non coltivata dei mostri è la regola. Questo è chiaramente attestato da ANU e dal suo doppio, il cui amore sa non è mai realmente accaduto. Similmente, tutti gli altri simboli della realtà assoluta sono antiche idee pronte per la propria tomba, o almeno l'essenza di esse. Questa scrittura è ordinata direttamente dai codici di Mephala, l'origine di sesso e assassinio, sconfitti solo da quelli che prendono queste idee senza il mio intervento. L'élite religiosa non è una tendenza o una correlazione. Sono dogmi completati dall'influenza dell'inaffidabile mare e del governo delle stelle, dominate al centro dalla spada, che è nulla senza una vittima da abbattere. Questo è l'amore di Dio e lui ti mostrerebbe di più: predatorio ma allo stesso tempo strumentale alla volontà del raccolto critico, uno scenario per cui uno diventa come è, maschio e femmina, il magico ermafrodito. Segna le norme della violenza e a malapena le registra, sospeso com'è dai trattati redatti dagli spiriti originari. Questo dovrebbe essere visto come un'opportunità, e in nessun modo tedioso, anche se alcuni rinunceranno giacché è più facile baciare l'amante piuttosto che diventarlo. Le regioni inferiori strisciano con queste anime, caverne di tesori superficiali, che si incontrano in luoghi per testimoniare a titolo di estensione, quando l'amore è soddisfatto solo da un notevole (incalcolabile) sforzo". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. 'Sermone 36' Perché questi erano i giorni di Resdaynia, quando i Chimer e i Dwemer vivevano sotto la saggia e benevola regola dell'ALMSIVI e del loro campione l'Hortator, sebbene i Dwemer fossero diventati folli e avessero sfidato i loro padroni. Uscirono dalle loro fortezze con baliste dorate che camminavano e grandi atronach e cose che sputavano fiamme e cose che suonavano canzoni assassine. Il loro re era Dumac Nano-Orco, ma il loro alto sacerdote era Kagrenac il Portatore della Piaga. Sotto le montagne e sopra di esse infuriò la guerra coi Dwemer, e poi vennero gli uomini del nord per aiutare Kagrenac e portarono ancora Ysmir. Alla guida degli eserciti dei Chimer c'era lo schiavo che non sarebbe morto, l'Hortator Nerevar, che aveva scambiato la sua ascia per il Pugnale di Ethos. Uccise Dumac alla Montagna Rossa e vide l'osso del cuore per la prima volta. Uomini d'ottone distrussero gli undici cancelli di Mournhold e dietro di essi venero gli architetti tonali Dwemer. Ayem gettò il suo mantello e divenne la Regina Faccia-di-Serpente dei Tre in Uno. Quelli che la guardavano erano sopraffatti dai significati delle stelle. Sotto il mare, Seth mescolò e portò l'esercito su cui stava lavorando nei castelli di vetro e corallo. Dreugh ad orologeria, imitazioni delle macchine da guerra Dwemer, emersero dal mare e portarono sotto le loro controparti, dove furono ingoiate per sempre dal mare. La Montagna Rossa esplose mentre l'Hortator entrava in profondità, cercando lo Sharmat. L'alto sacerdote Dwemer Kagrenac rivelò poi ciò che aveva costruito a immagine di Vivec. Era una stella semovente, che bruciò gli eserciti dei Trini e distrusse le terre centrali di Veloth, creando il Mare Interno. Tutti gli aspetti dell'ALMSIVI si alzarono insieme, combinandosi in uno solo, e mostrarono al mondo il sesto percorso. Ayem prese dalla stella il suo fuoco, Seth prese da essa il suo mistero e Vehk prese da essa i suoi piedi, che erano stati costruiti prima del dono di Molag Bal e distrutti nel modo della verità: con un grande martellamento. Quando l'anima dei Dwemer non poté più camminare, essi vennero rimossi da questo mondo. Resdaynia non esisteva più. Era stata redenta da tutte le iniquità degli sciocchi. L'ALMSIVI disegnò reti dal Posto Iniziale e catturò la cenere della Montagna Rossa, che sapevano essere la Piaga dei Dwemer e che sarebbe servito solo per infettare tutto il mondo di mezzo, e la mangiarono. ALTADOON DUNMERI! L'inizio delle parole è ALMSIVI. Ti do questo come Vivec. 'Sermone 37' Hai scoperto il trentasettesimo Sermone di Vivec, che è una flessione della luce, molto tempo dopo le cronache dell'Hortator che vestì facce incostanti e governò comunque, fino all'apocalisse. Vivec era nato da nastri d'acqua, che scrissero i propri accoppiamenti di stelle in rosso. Questo era un nuovo luogo di velocità. I suoi occhi si ruppero sulle punte sopra la torre, ove il Fantasma del Vuoto era accovacciato su un tamburo di scaglie di drago, imbecille nel proprio ritmo. E gli chiese: "Chi sei tu, che non hai bisogno di alcuna firma?" Tre sommati, le vesti di Ayem protese verso il luminoso bordo nero della memoria, legando un arco d'acquisto. Questo era un nuovo compito scattante. E Seht tenne la sua pancia gonfia al proprio nome, figlia di orologiaio, nuotando la confessione morta lungo un secolo di filo, dandole un nome, non mangiata, un nascondiglio dorato di Veloth e Velothi, perché dove altro avrebbero saputo andare? "Vai qui: mondo senza ruota, mappando zero morti, e echi che cantano", disse Seht, fino a che tutto non fu fatto, e al centro c'era qualsiasi cosa. E il momento rosso divenne un grandioso ululato non verificato, giacché la Casa Provvisoria era in rovina. E Vivec divenne come vetro, una lampada, poiché la criniera del drago si ruppe, e la luna rossa annunciò la sua venuta. "Il segno della regalità non è questo", gli disse un'azzurra entità celestiale (femmina), "Non esiste una lezione corretta che si può imparare da soli". Lui rifiutò la cordicella della sua rete, indispettito dal fatto che persone non finite non avrebbero potuto completarsi con le proprie ricerche, ed erano tuttavia tormentati nei loro spiriti per il volo. Ma i segnali maschili si offesero, e Vivec assunse una forma di combattente. Disfece la propria luce orientale, dicendo all'ALMSIVI che attraverso la guerra, essi erano divenuti spose in vetro, che nessun potere poteva osservare. La luce si flesse, e Vivec indossò una corazza di rosse piastre di gioielli, e una maschera che lo indicava come nato nelle terre dell'Uomo. Ruotando, si diffuse come un unguento di insetti, indossando sul collo un bulbo di hist quando veniva sfidato. Ruggì e nutrì le proprie dita di fantasmi di mammut. I fuochi di segnalazione si chiesero se avessero scambiato questo per una resa, poiché Vivec aveva detto al vuoto che avrebbe potuto imparare come disfarlo del tutto. La luce si flesse, e da qualche parte una storia infine si disfece. Di questo, Vivec ricordò le risate dell'uomo dei netch del suo villaggio quando la caccia andava bene. Marciò con suo padre nella cenere, crescendo forte nei ganci e nella navigazione, capace di condurre una giunca attraverso il limo. A undici anni, cantò per un ashkhan. Si ammalò dopo la Montagna Rossa, con sangue-nullo e febbre, e rimase infermo per cento anni. Sua madre gli sopravvisse e adagiò il suo corpo su un altare di Padhome. Gli diede la propria pelle per indossarla nell'aldilà. La luce si flesse, e Vivec si svegliò e gli crebbero zanne, riluttante a fare di sé una cosa pieghevole. Questa fu una nuova e lunare promessa. E nel suo Mordere scavò su e poi giù, mentre i suoi fratello e sorella si spalmavano attraverso i cieli, sottili rotture di dissenso, cibo per gli scarabei e per il Verme. Prese il suo popolo e lo mise al sicuro, e sedette con Azura disegnando le fattezze del proprio marito nella terra. "Poiché ho rimosso la mia mano sinistra e la mia destra, dirà", ella disse, "perché è così che vincerò contro di loro. Ama solamente e conoscerai solo errori di sale". L'universalizzazione delle parole è AMARANTO. Curiosità *Secondo La Biblioteca del Crepuscolo: Libri Rari, il 37esimo Sermone venne rubato a Vivec da Baan Dar prima che potesse scriverlo. *In , la serie di libri è intitolata semplicemente Le 36 Lezioni. *Nella versione originale in lingua inglese, è possibile individuare ulteriori curiosità: **Nel Sermone 37, selezionando le prime lettere di ogni parola della frase "world without wheel, charting zero deaths, and echoes singing" (in italiano: "mondo senza ruota, mappando zero morti, e echi che cantano") e considerando lo "zero" come cifra, si ottiene l'url: www.c0da.es, il sito di C0DA. **Le prime lettere di ogni paragrafo del Sermone 36 formano le parole "Foul Murder", cioè "Vile Assasssinio". **Associando ognuno dei trentacinque numeri elencati nel Sermone 29 alla parola corrispondente nel rispettivo sermone si otterrà un altro messaggio nascosto: "He was not born a god. His destiny did not lead him to this crime. He chose this path of his own free will. He stole the godhood and murdered the Hortator. Vivec wrote this.", che in italiano recita: "Non nacque come dio. Il suo destino non lo condusse a questo crimine. Scelse questo sentiero di propria libera volontà. Rubò la divinità e assassinò l'Hortator. Vivec scrisse questo.". Apparizioni * * **''The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind'' de:36 Lehren des Vivec en:36 Lessons of Vivec es:36 lecciones de Vivec fr:36 Leçons de Vivec pl:36 Lekcji Viveka pt:36 Lessons of Vivec ru:36 уроков Вивека uk:36 Уроків Вівека Categoria:Libri (Morrowind) Categoria:Serie di libri